


Çatal Yürek

by VivereMemento



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Marauders' Era, Türkçe | Turkish, jily, Çapulcular, Çapulcular hayran hikayesi, çapulcular fanfiction
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivereMemento/pseuds/VivereMemento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hepsini yürek parçalayıcı sonlar bekliyor olsa da, bu on gencin kahramanlık öyküsüne kulak verin.  Yoldaşlık'ın cesur üyeleri Çapulcular, Lily, Marlene, Mary, Dorcas, Alice ve Frank; Çocukluk çağlarına 70lerin Avrupa coğrafyasında  patlak veren bir savaşla girdiler. Hayat onları çok küçük yaşta sevgi, ihanet, sadakat ve fedakarlık gibi ortak duygularla sınadı.  Gönül verdikleri dava uğuruna canlarını feda ettiler. Birlikte onları bugünlere getiren seçimleri, mücadeleleri, kaderleri ve perde arkasında kalmış olaylarına şahitlik edeceğiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 14 Haziran

**14 Haziran, 1976**

_"Benim onun gibi pis, küçük Bulanıkların yardımına ihtiyacım yok!"_

Lily gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"İyi," dedi sakin sakin. "İleride zahmete girmem. Ve yerinde olsam donumu yıkardım, Sümsükus."

James, "Evans'tan özür dile!" diye kükredi Snape'e, asası tehditkar bir şekilde ona doğru çevriliydi.

"Ona senin özür diletmeni istemiyorum," diye bağırdı Lily, James'e dönerek. "Sen de onun kadar kötüsün."

"Ne?" diye haykırdı James. "Ben sana ASLA- bilirsin işte- demezdim!"

"Süpürgenden daha yeni inmiş gibi görününce süper olduğunu sandığın için saçını dağıtırsın, o salak Snitch'le hava atarsın, koridorlarda yürüyüp seni kızdıran herkese uğursuzluk büyüsü yaparsın, sırf yapabiliyorsun diye- hayret yani, nasıl oluyor da o kalın kafanla süpürgen yerden havalanabiliyor? Midemi BULANDIRIYORSUN."

Olduğu yerde dönüp hızla uzaklaştı.

"Evans!" diye bağırdı James arkasından. "Hey, EVANS!"

Ama Lily arkasına bakmadı.

"Nesi var bunun?" dedi James, yapmacık bir kayıtsızlıkla. Başını cevap almak için arkadaşlarına çevirdiğinde, birinin orada olmadığını gördü.

Sirius bir koşu tutturmuş, düşüşünün etkisiyle gölün öbür yanındaki çalılıklara gömülen Snape'e son sürat ilerliyordu. Saniyeler içinde yapraklar, sabun, ve dikenlerin derisine çizdiği küçük yaralarla kaplı çocuğu havaya kaldırmıştı. Onu yakalarından tutarak en yakınındaki ağacın gövdesine çarptı ve konuşmaya başladı:

''Şimdi söyleyeceklerime kulak ver, Snape. Evans'la herkesten sakladığın ilişiğinizden haberdarım. Bunu o kokuşmuş Ölüm Yiyen tayfasının gözüne girmek için yaptığını da biliyorum-  _fakat_ ,''

''Sirius!'' diye uyardı biri- muhtemelen Remus- uzaktan.

"Bir daha o lafı ettiğini duyarsam ağzını yırtarım senin,  _Sümük_. Anladın mı beni?'' Çocuk çabuk çabuk ve tükürür gibi konuşuyordu. Har har soluyordu, saçları tıpkı bir köpeğin tüyleri gibi öfkeyle elektriklenmiş, burun delikleri genişlemişti. Sirius Black'in gözünün döndüğü anlar nadirdi, fakat Severus Snape'i bu şekilde tehdit ettiği bir an neredeyse hiç yoktu.

Çapulcular'ın sevmedikleri insanlarla savaşma şekilleri isim takmak, küçük düşürmek, onları her sabah kahvaltıya inmekten korkar hale getirmek veya meşhur mide bulandırıcı eşek şakaları listelerinden bir şaka uygulamaktı. Dövüşmekten kaçtıklarından değil fakat zeki, esprili ve hazırcevaptılar-- bir sürü komik büyü de biliyorlardı. Fiziksel gücün üstünlüğüne inanmıyorlardı, ellerinde kendi şahsına münhasır bu silahlar varken aptal birkaç mağara adamı gibi eline geçeni dövmek saçmaydı.

İşte bu yüzden daha donlarını çekmeye fırsat bulamadan dibinde biten Sirius'u görünce Snape, çocuktan hiç olmadığı kadar tırsmıştı. Çünkü yapabileceklerinin farkındaydı, boyca kendinden bir baş kısa olmasına rağmen ence iki katı genişliğindeydi ve biraz kuvvetle üflese onu yere yığılabilirdi. Olası bir kavgada Snape'in Merlin'e dua etmekten başka şansı yoktu.

''Ne Evans'a, ne de bir başkasına. Bunu o gerizekalı, ilkel beynine soksan iyi olur.'' Bütün bunları öyle bir hiddetle söylemişti ki, kendi kanca burnu onun biçimli burnuna değen çocuk, alnına bastırılan parmağın yerinde kırmızı bir iz bırakacağından emindi.

Bütün bunlar olurken kitabını atıp ayağa fırlayan Remus da yetişmiş, elini Sirius'un omzuna koymuştu. Beraberinde sınavın stresinden sıyrılıp biraz şamata izlemeyi ümit eden meraklı birkaç öğrenciyi de getirmişti ama, Sirius çocuğu çoktan serbest bırakmıştı bile. Pençeleri boğazından çekilince yere yığılan Snape öksürerek kendine gelmeye çalışıyordu.

İki arkadaş kollarını birbirinin omuzuna atmış, tepeden inmeye başladıklarında rahatlayan Remus Lupin hariç herkes biraz hayal kırıklığına uğradı. Hatta James bile uzakta durup izlemiş, Sirius onu parçalarsa engel olmamayı düşünmüştü. Ne var ki Sirius belki okul siciline geçmesini istemediğinden, belki de bu keyfi daha sonrası için James'e bırakmak istediğinden, kendini tutmuştu.

Öğle yemeğine beş dakika kaldığını duyuran zil çaldığında yüzlerce öğrenci,  guruldayan karınlarla şatoya akın ettiler. Bu kalabalığın arasında kuyruklarını bacaklarının arasına kıstırmış üç kişininse ne sınavlar, ne de çikolatalı pudingler umurundaydı. Daha doğrusu onlar, köpekler gibi pişmandılar. 

James Potter; bir kızı kendisinden daha fazla sevmeyi yediremediği, ve onunla can sıkıntısından ilgileniyormuş gibi yaparak kendinden soğuttuğu için pişmandı. 

Severus Snape; kendisini olduğu gibi kabul eden bir arkadaş yerine, onu sadece yeteneklerini kullanabilmek için aralarına alan bir çeteyi seçtiği için pişmandı.

Ama en çok da Lily Evans, Severus Snape gibi birisine güvendiği, ve onun için kendini bunca yıl paraladığına pişmandı.


	2. 15 Haziran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siriusun her hayran hikayesinde gryffinwhore yapılmasından ben de bıktım, midem bulandı. ama kabul edelim ki o bir ergen, ve kızlar etrafında dolaşıyor, kişiliğini de az çok biliyoruz. gönül isterdi ki dolunaydan sonra remusla kıvrılıp uyumaları canon olsun, fakat ne yazık ki değil. siriusun keşişler gibi yatakhanesinde oturup dört herifin çorabını kokladığını zannetmiyorum, üzgünüm :P

**15 Haziran, 1976**

_Bir Animagus olmak için gerekli beş şartı öncelik sırasına göre yazınız, ve Animagus yeteneğine sahip olmanın büyü dünyasındaki yeri ve önemini kısa bir örnekle açıklayınız._

Sirius  öfledi ve soruya "Elimi yormaya bile değmezsin ya," der gibi bakarak tüy kalemini eline aldı. Zilin çalmasına daha on beş dakika vardı ve o çoktan kağıdın sonuna gelmişti bile, bu yüzden acele etmesinin anlamı yoktu. Geri dönüp yazdığı şeyleri kontrol etmeye filan da ihtiyacı olduğuna inanmıyordu, yani şimdilik tek sıkıntısı sonraki çeyrek saat boyunca kendini nasıl oyalayacağını bulmaktı.

Birkaç cümle karaladıktan sonra kalemi ağzına götürüp tüylerini emmeye başladı ve etrafına göz attı. James de bitirmiş görünüyor, gözlüğünü çıkarıp masanın kenarına bırakmış, kafasını kollarına yaslamış, uyuyordu. Hafifçe oynaşan kızıl bir şeyin gözüne çarpmasıyla pencere tarafına baktı ve arkadaşının aslında hiç de uyumadığını, kollarının arkasından birkaç sıra ötedeki Evans'ın parmaklarıyla saçlarını tarayışını izlediğini anladı. Burnundan hafifçe gülüp, dikkatini diğer arkadaşlarına çevirdi.

Remus Lupin bir yandan yazıyor, bir yandan şiş eklemli parmaklarını alnının önündeki bir tutam saçın arasından geçiriyordu. Bir süre sonra parmak uçlarındaki mürekkebin saçlarına bulaştığını fark etti ve telaşla kalemini bırakıp lekeyi yok etmeye koyuldu. Ancak bu sadece maviliğin daha da yayılmasına sebep olmuştu.

Onun iki sıra önünde Peter Pettigrew aynı anda hem tırnaklarını, hem de kalemini kemiriyordu. Dizleri endişeyle birbirine yapışmış, vücudu korku halindeki bir sıçanınki gibi öne eğilmişti. Sirius bu sefer gülmemek için kafasını geriye atmak zorunda kaldı.

Bunu yapınca saçlarının arka sıradaki öğrencinin kağıdına sürtünürken çıkardığı sesi duydu ve kim olduğuna bakmak için hafifçe başını çevirdi. Bunun düğme burunlu, sarışın bir kız olduğunu görünce vücudunun geri kalanını da döndürdü.

"Geberiyorum," diye fısıldadı ona. "Keşke şu kalemlerin yerine sınavda şeker kalemlerinden verseler, di mi?"

O da az önce dünyanın en dahice fikrini duymuş gibi, "Evet, çok tatlı olurdu bu!" diye cevapladı.

"Başka tatlı olan ne, biliyor musun?"

"Benim için disiplin dilekçenizi yazmak olur, Bay Black," dedi McGonagall sınıfın öbür ucundan. "Sınavda konuşmanın ne konu hakkında olursa olsun, sorgusuz sualsiz kopya sayılacağını hatırlatırım."

Sirius McGonagall ve onun kedi kulaklarına söverek önüne döndü ve çenesini masanın üzerinde birleştirdiği ellerine yaslayıp zilin çalmasını beklemeye koyuldu. Eğer can sıkıntısından ölürse, hayalet olarak dönüp intikamını alacaktı.

_DONG, DİNG! DONG, DİNG!_

"İmtihanınız sona ermiştir, kalemler sıranın üzerine konsun lütfen. Ben hepinizin kağıtlarını toplayıp sayana dek yerinizden kalkmayın." Profesörün sert sesi hiç bu kadar tatlı gelmemişti. Sırasından ilk fırlayanlardan biri olarak Sirius hemen kapıya koşup bahçe kapısına ilerlemeye başladı. Ceketini tek parmağını etiketine geçirmiş omzundan sarkıtıyor, diğer elini de pantolonunun cebine sokmuş ıslık çalarak yürüyordu.

"Merlin'in belası sınavların sonuna geldik nihayet," dedi arkadaşları yanına vardığında. Her ne kadar kendine güveni olsa da, sorumluluk dedi mi Sirius'a bir şeyler olurdu. Ders dedi mi tüyleri dikelirdi, ödev dedi mi kurtlanırdı. Eğitimin canı cehenneme! Okula içki içmek, insanlarla kavga etmek, kızları etkilemeyi öğrenmek için geliyordu. Oturup hayatının yedi senesini buradan ayrılır ayrılmaz beynini terk edecek saçma formülleri ezberleyerek çürütmek, ancak aptalların yapacağı türden bir işti.

Bu yüzden Remus bilmemkaçıncı soruyu ne yaptıklarını sorup, Peter'la sohbet etmeye başladığında gözlerini devirdi ve kafasını James'in omzuna yaslayıp yürümeye o şekilde devam etti. Olan olmuş, biten bitmişti sonuçta, sınavların arkasından bir de sohbetini niçin yapsındı?

"Ama son soruyu yaptın. Değil mi? Biçim Değiştirme bizim konumuz." dedi Remus bir ara, Peter'a.

Bunun üzerine James, "Sizce Çatalak'a dönüşsem Lily beni sever miydi?" diyerek konuşmaya katıldı. "Kızlar hayvanlardan hoşlanır sonuçta."

"Pek sanmıyorum, kızların odalarına doksan kiloluk, boynuzlu bir şeyi almak istediklerinden söz ettiklerini daha önce hiç duymadım." Dedi Remus ciddiyetle. "Pati'nin şansı olabilir yine de."

"Ha! Benim yavru köpek bakışlarım, senin boynuzlarını döver." dedi Sirius neşeyle, ve saçlarını savurdu. "Ama bunun için Patiayak'a dönüşmeye ihtiyacım yok tabii, kızlar bana zaten hasta..."

"Bu arada, sınavda seni Prewett'e cıvırken gördüm. Bir nefes al dostum, okulun bitmesine bir hafta kaldı."

"Ben de fark ettim," dedi Remus. "Dünyanın en ucuz laflarını kullanıyordu."

"Aylak. Şu yüze bir bak. Kızları etkilemek için kaliteli laflara ihtiyaç duyuyora benziyor mu sence? Onlar bana kendinden hayran!"

James "Yine de Prewett'le vaktini boşa harcama derim Pati," dedi. "O kız sana fazla."

Bunun üzerine Sirius kollarını kavuşturup, "Ya sana ne demeli, Çatalak?" dedi. "Ben de seni hülyalı hülyalı Evans'ı izlerken gördüm. Ne oluyorsun şimdi? Ciddi anlamda onu kafana takıyor değilsin ya?"

"Tabii ki hayır," Kaşlarını çattı, ve gözlerini burnundan yukarı itti. Fakat birkaç saniye sonra kendini tutamayıp, "Sizce benimle konuşmayı sonsuza dek kesti mi?" diye sordu.

Sirius inleyip ellerini suratına çarparken Remus, "Jelibon-bacak büyüsü yapmaya konuşmak diyorsan..." diye mırıldandı.

"Eninde sonunda konuşur, Çatalak. Dönemin bitmesine çok az kaldı. Ve Lily'nin okuldan kimseyle arası bozuk ayrılmak istemeyeceğinden eminim."

"Duyuyor musunuz?" dedi James, Peter'ın omuzlarına kolunu atarak. "Kılkuyruk bana canı gönülden inanan tek kişi. Siz iki hırdonun aksine o beni önemsiyor. Aferin Kıl." Çocuğun saçlarını karıştırdı, sonra da cebinden küçük, altın topu çıkarıp uzağa fırlattı. "Yakala oğlum!"

Peter suratını asar ve Remus hafifçe sırıtırken Sirius köpek dürtülerinin onu istemsizce yerinde doğrulttuğunu hissetmiş, sonra da "Şunu yapmaz mısın?" diye çıkışmıştı ona. Yılın bu vaktinde bahçeye çıkması işkence gibi geliyordu, çünkü diğer yarısını harekete geçiren her şey etraftaydı. Arılar, kediler, frizbi oynayan çocuklar, minik, heyecanlı sincaplar... Poposunu yerinde tutmak Sirius için zordu.

Bunların hiçbirini görmemek için sırtüstü uzandı, geniş gökyüzüne baktı. Öğrencilerin balıklara yem attığı ve içinde ayaklarını çırptıkları su kulağının dibinde tatlı tatlı şıkırdıyordu. Akşam yemeğine gidecek olmasa hemen şimdi üstünü başını çıkarır, göle atardı kendini. Ama olsun, bunları yapmak için daha koca dört günü vardı. Yüreğindeki kaygısızlığın etkisiyle gözlerini kapadı, güneş kapakların üstünden bile onları gıdıklayabilecek kadar parlaktı. Sonra ağacın gölgesinden çıktığı için aniden sıcak bastığını hissedip kalkacaktı ki, rüzgarın hafif hafif esmeye başladığını hissedip vazgeçti. Soluk alıp verir gibi esiyordu, Sirius alnındaki terin soğuduğunu hissederek gülümsedi... işte tam o an, beline sert bir tekme yiyerek doğrulmak zorunda kalmıştı.

"Aah?!" Gözlerini güneşe karşı zorlukla açarak tepesinde dikilen kıza baktı. "Ne oluyor be?"

Çatık kaşları, kemeri kırışmış burnu ve beline koyduğu elleriyle, alışılmış bir Marlene Rosenkrantz'dı bu.

~

Sirius Black'in karnına yapmak istediği şey onu  _tekmelemek_ olan pek az kadın vardı dünyada. Bunlardan birincisi onun öz annesiydi, ikincisi de bu kız. Belki Lily Evans bile, bazı çılgın şartlar altında, onu öpmeyi kabul edebilirdi. Marlene içinse bu Hagrid'in baleye başlaması kadar uçuk bir ihtimaldi.

Marlene'in çatallı ve çirkin bir sesi, sert hatlara sahip uzun bir yüzü vardı. Altın sarısı saçları muz kabukları kadar düz, başının iki yanından sarkıyor ve çene çizgisinde bitiyordu. Teni saçlarından daha koyu bir kavrulmuş hindistan cevizi rengindeydi, ve kısa Quidditch tişörtünün altından büyük bölümü görünüyordu. Sırtında dünyanın en bol asker parkası vardı.

Sadece dört S.B.D'si olmasına karşın, General Rosenkrantz yetiştirdiği çocukla derinden gurur duyardı. Soylu ailesinin büyü gücünden nasibini alamamış tek mirasçısı Baba Rosenkrantz, Norveç hava kuvvetlerinde generaldi, ve karısı Karen'ı akıl hastanesine yatırdıktan sonra Marlene'i büyütme görevini devralmıştı.

Büyücü dünyasıyla pek öyle haşır neşir değildi ama, ileri görüşlü bir koftiydi. Savaşın kokusunu erkenden duymuş, okuldan ayrıldıktan sonra kendi başına nasıl ayakta duracağını bilmeyen ve elinde sadece F.Y.B.S notları olan zavallı bir kızın hayatta kalamayacağını hesap etmişti.

Bunun üzerine yaptığı ilk şey, Marlene'i daha kundakta bebekken alıp Tromso'nun buzlu suyuna daldırmak oldu. Ayakkabı çekeceği, soyma makinesi, Aspirin ve acısız ketçap evlerine girmezdi. Kız on üç yaşına geldiğinde köpek dişleriyle fındık kırıyor, iki avucunun arasında ceviz ezebiliyordu.

~

"Kalk!" diye buyurdu ikinci bir tekmeyle. "Orada dört bacağını sermiş, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi yatamazsın!"

Devam eden tekmelerin önüne geçmek için Sirius onun ayak bileğini tutup ittirdi, ve ayağa kalktı. "Ne istiyorsun? Belana mı susadın?"

"Öt," dedi Marlene dişlerinin arasından. Dudakları büzük, yumrukları sımsıkıydı. Belli ki çocuğa uçan tekme atmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu.

Sirius ilk birkaç saniye hiçbir şey anlamayarak ona baktı. "Pardon?"

"Lily'e ne yaptığınızı söyle." Çocuğun hala kaşları çatık, dikilip durduğunu görünce dayanamayıp bağırdı: "Bana hiçbir şeyden haberin yokmuş gibi bakma öyle, Black! Belli ki yemişsiniz bir halt!"

"Kim bizim Evans'a  _bir şey_  yaptığımızı söylüyor?"

"Kıvırma lan, kimse kim! Sana ne? Dünden beri ağlıyor, kimseyle konuşmuyor! Birileri bunun hesabını verecek!"

"Hop, dur bakalım." dedi James, Sirius'un yanında belirerek. "Sakinleş, tamam mı Rosenkrantz? Bu olayda bizim hiçbir kabahatimiz yok-"

"Bok yok!" diye kükredi kız, sarı saçlarının bir kısmı kafasını hırsla sallarken dudaklarına yapışmıştı. "Bu kızın hali ne o zaman, he? Yukarıda felçli gibi yatıyor?"

"Konu hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun ki sen, ne rastgele havlıyorsun?"

"Gayet iyi biliyorum ben ne olduğunu! Giderayak olay çıkartıp, moralini bozmuşsunuz. Sanki hayatının her gününü cehenneme çevirdiğiniz yetmiyormuş gibi. O sersemus bile gelip özür diledi, siz de aynısını yapacaksınız, o kadar!"

"Peki bundan sana ne, Rosenkrantz? Sana kemik atan oldu mu? Nesin sen, Lily'nin avukatı filan mı-"

Marlene bir an bile tereddüt etmeyerek öne fırladı ve James'i tişörtünün yakasından kavradı. "Bana bak çocuk, sen onun adını bile ağzına almaya layık değilsin."

Kız ayaklarını birkaç santim yerden kesmiş olsa da, James onun tehdidi karşısında soğukkanlılığını yitirecek türden birisi değildi.

"Ne biçim konuşuyorsun sen benimle? Çek patilerini."

"Seni şuracıkta öldürmediğime şükredeceğine, Potter..."

"Dinle, kavga etmek istemiyorum, tamam mı? Yanlışlıkla revirlik olursun filan..."

"Sen mi beni revire yollayacaksın? Ben seni parça pinçik ederim."

James hafifçe güldü. "İstersen dene."

İkinci bir defa söylemesine gerek kalmadan, kız çocuğun saçlarına yapışıp kafasını öne eğmişti bile. Ama o buna hazırlıklıydı, böylece eğildiği hızla doğruldu ve bileklerinden kavrayabilmek için kızla mücadele etmeye başladı.

Amaçsızca çekişmeleri birkaç saniyeden fazla sürmedi, çünkü Sirius gelip iki çocuğun arasına girerek bu anlamsız patırtıya bir son verdi. James geri çekilmişti ama, Marlene'in çırpınmasını zapt etmek daha zordu. Böylece hem aralarına bir kol boyu mesafe koymak, hem de kaçıp gitmesini önlemek adına, kızı tişörtünden kavrayıp asasını çekti ve ona doğrulttu.

"Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun, Black?"

"Gerekeni yapıyorum."

"İndir o asayı."

"Sen de bizi rahat bırak o zaman."

Marlene kendi asasını çıkartmaya bile yeltenmemişti. Kullanmasını bilmiyordu ki. Sirius da bunun pekala farkındaydı, girdiği bir sürü kavgaya şahitlik etmiş ama asasından yardım aldığı bir zamana hiç rastlamamıştı. Belki de ona kofti demeleri bu yüzdendi. Ya da belki de Marlene bir psikopattı, ve attığı yumruklarla şöhret olmak hoşuna gidiyordu.

"Terk et burayı Rosenkrantz," dedi James. "Evans'la konuşacağız, ama sen söylediğin veya biz suçlu olduğumuz için filan değil. Bu konu seni bağlamaz, tamam mı? Kendi işinle meşgul ol sen."

Kızın bir daha üzerlerine atılmayacağını tahmin ederek Sirius iki elini de indirdi ve onu serbest bıraktı.

"Pekala!" diye bağırdı kız, sinirli sinirli başını sallıyordu. "Öyle olsun, gözüm üstünüzde!" Yüzünde çılgın bir ifade vardı, ve o şekilde sallamaya biraz daha devam ederse kafası kopup yere düşebilirdi. Geri geri yürüyerek uzaklaşmaya başladı, en sonunda arkasını dönüp gitmeden de, "Ama bundan sonra Lily'nin canını sıktığınızı duyarsam, kıçınızla yüzünüz yer değiştirene kadar pataklarım sizi, ona göre!" deyip gözden kayboldu.

James arkasından sinirle güldü. "Bu nasıl bir kız böyle ya?"

"Kafası güzel," dedi Sirius yerdeki bir taşı tekmeleyip ağacın yanındaki yerine geri dönerken. 

"Herhalde. Aşırı dozun zararları."

  ~  

Lily Evans'a kalırsa, arkadaşları Snape'e kızgın olmasının nedenini pek anlayamıyorlardı.

"Ne?!" diyerek ayağa fırlamıştı Mary öğrendiğinde. "Sana  _ne_ dedi?!"

"O şerefsizin ağzını yüzünü parçalayacağım." Marlene Rosenkrantz'dan tipik bir tepki.

Sorun tam da buradaydı işte. Onlar, Snape'in Lily'e yönelik bir hakaret ettiğini sanıyorlardı. Eğer öyle olsa, Lily işi bu kadar büyütmemiş, çoktan onunla eski günlerine dönmüştü bile. Çok kırılgan veya kindar birisi değildi ne de olsa. 

Elbette, en yakın arkadaşınız tarafından onlarca insanın önünde küfür yemek gurur kırıcıydı. Bu inkar edilemez. Ama yeterince üzgün olduğundan emin olduktan sonra, affedilebilir bir davranıştı. Ani parlamaları anlayabilirdi- hatta belki de, en iyi o anlayabilirdi- ve ağızdan kaçan yanlış sözcükleri de. İnsanların kızgınken aslında söylemek istemedikleri şeyleri söylemelerini anlayabilirdi. Tabii eğer ettiği hakaret,  _yalnızca_  Lily Evansı'n şahsına edilmiş olsaydı.

Lily'i birey olarak kendisinden daha aşağı gördüğünü filan ima etmemişti. Hatta gerçek, belki bunun tam tersiydi. O Muggle soyundan gelen insanların hepsini tartışmasızca kendisinden aşağı gördüğünü ima etmişti.

 

Severus'a göre Mugglelar sadece genetik bir piyangoya sahip olacak kadar şanslı değillerdi. Tanrı onları büyücü ve cadılara bahşettiği güçten esirgemişti. Bu yüzden de, kendisinden daha şanssız oldukları için, onları ezebilirdi. İnsana insan olduğu için değer vermek bir yana, ona göre dünyanın en donanımlı kişisi de olsan Muggle olduğun için değerin sıfırdı. 

Ve Muggle doğumluları hor görülmesinin sebebi,  Muggle nefretinden de saçmaydı. "Derisinin katmanlarca altındaki kan moleküllerinin içinde bir yerlerde Muggle hücrecikleri taşıyormış!" Merlin, ne büyük ayıp! Yüzyılın suçu doğrusu! 

 

Lily üzerinde oturduğu mindere öfkeyle bir yumruk indirdi. Nasıl bu kadar aptal olabilmişti? Bir Pakistanlının Skinheadlerle takılması gibiydi bu. Ya da eşcinsel birisinin homofobik bir çete mensubuyla arkadaşlık kurması. En azından onların eylemleri insanları toplumdan dışlamakla sınırlı kalırdı. Ama  _Karanlık Lord'u desteklemek_? Bu açık açık, ben ruhsuz bir katilin peşinden gidiyorum demekti. Yaptıkları şey basite indirgenebilir miydi?

Alay etmek değil. Dayak atmak değil.  _Öldürmek._

Lily güvende değildi, ve bunun farkına ancak o zaman ciddi anlamda varmıştı. Bugünlerde birisiyle arkadaşlık kurmadan önce nereden geldiğine ve kimlerle arkadaşlık kurduğuna dikkat etmeliydiniz. Kime güvenip kime güvenemeyeceğinizi kestirmek çok zordu. Sırtınızı yaslayacağınız kişiyi iyi düşünüp seçmeliydiniz. Bugün size koridorda omuz atan çocuklar, yarın bir gün mezun olup okuldan ayrıldıklarında, siz ve sizin gibilerin canına okumak için kurulan örgütlere katılacaktı. Hogwarts Voldemort'un küçük askerleri için bir eğitim kampı olup çıkmıştı. Kötü kandan olduğu bilinen kişilere yapılan eziyetler her gün giderek artıyordu, ve aileler çocukları hakkında endişeleniyordu, profesörler "kimlerden" olduklarını kimseye belli etmemelerini fısıldarken korkmuş Slytherinlılar yeşil cübbelerini gittikleri her yerde giymeye başlamışlardı.

Muggle-doğumlular büyü dünyasını keşfetmekte tek başınalardı, çünkü birilerine sormak safkan olmadığını açıkça ortaya koymak olurdu. Seslerini çıkarmaya hakları yoktu. Olay çıkartmak için Muggle Bilimleri dersini alan safkanlar aniden ailenize ve geldiğiniz yere sövmeye başlasa, gıkınızı çıkaramazdınız.

Öğrenim müfredatının açıkça değiştiği de kimsenin gözünden kaçmamıştı. Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma her zamankinden daha büyük bir ciddiyetle işlenir olmuştu; karanlık büyülerin tarihinden bahseden bölüm kalkmış, onları diğerlerinden ayırt edebilmek için tüyolar yazılmıştı. Altı yüz kelimelik ödevlerin yerini savunma büyüsü çalışmaları almıştı. Düello kulüpleri öğrenciler birbiri üzerinde çok fazla hasara sebep olduklarından, yasaklanmıştı.

Koridorlarda artık yalnız yürüyen veya gece gezintisine çıkan birilerini bulmak zordu. Herkes gruplar halinde takılmaya başlamış, korkusuz Çapulcular bile birbirine her zamankinden yapışır olmuştu. Üçü de Remus'un yaralarına biraz dikkatle bakan herhangi birine havlamak için hazırda bekliyorlardı. Hatta bazen Lily bile, tedirgin hissettiği zamanlarda çaktırmadan etrafına bakıp James'in orada olduğundan emin olarak kendini rahatlatıyordu. Teke tek düellolarda kendine güveni tamdı ama, Slytherinların adil biçimde dövüştüğü ne zaman görülmüştü ki?

 

Yatakhanenin kapısı açıldı, ve Marlene selam vererek içeri girdi. "Dondurma almayı unuttum," dedi ceketini kapının arkasına asarken.

Lily onun içeri getirdiği tuhaf atmosferi sezerek, "Neredeydin?" diye sordu. Marlene'le süren beş yıllık arkadaşlığının ardından, artık neredeyse aklını okuyacaktı. Telepatiye ulaşmalarına az kalmıştı. 

"Ben... Potterlarla konuşuyordum."

"Marlene."

Kız yüzünde masum bir ifadeyle döndü, yanağındaki kırmızı izi çaresizce saçlarıyla öretbildiğini sanmıştı. 

Lily sabırlı olmaya çalışarak gözlerini kapattı. "Konuşuyor muydun, tehdit mi ediyordun?"

"Onları... birazcık tartaklamış olabilirim."

"Sana inanmıyorum!" 

"Lily, üzgünüm ama bunu hak ettiler! Yaptıkları canıma tak etti!"

"Sen niye karışıyorsun, Marlene, bu benim sorunum! Hem onların hiçbir suçu yok!"

"Ama-ama dün Potter'a da, Black'e de sövüp saydırıyordun! Ben de seni öyle görünce..."

"İnsanları benim için dövüp durmandan bıktım. Artık sadece eğlencesine yapıyormuşsun gibime geliyor!"

"Elbette hayır, Lily! Ben sadece sıkı bir dayağı hak ettiklerini düşünüyorum. Çünkü-sen çok sabırlısın ve onlar senden yüz buldukça daha da çok şımarıyorlar! Tabii, bu kendini ezdiriyorsun demek değil. Başının çaresine gayet iyi baktığının farkındayım. Dün Potter'a ne dedin bilmiyorum ama, herkes onu konuşuyordu."

"Hadi ya?" Hafifçe güldü. "Milletin de ağzında bakla ıslanmıyor."

"Demek ki harika bir iş çıkartmışsın." dedi Mary. "Potter ciddiyetini anlar belki, sana cıvımaz artık."

"Ben ondan şüpheliyim. Huylu huyundan vazgeçmez... Yine de kızlar, galiba ilk defa bir işe yaradılar. Severus o lafları etti, çünkü Potterlar onu o raddeye getirmişti. Bu olay da gözümü açtı, Severus'un yanlış anlaşılmış biri olmadığını kabul etmem gerek galiba. Sanırım o gerçekten...böyle." Konuşmanın sonuna doğru gözleri dolup, sesi kısılınca sustu Lily. 

 "O bir pislik! Küçük bir pislik parçası Lily, sana söylüyorum!" Marlene gelip arkadaşının yanına oturdu, ve yanaklarından süzülen yaşları sildi.  "Onun için artık ağlama. Senin hayatın ve ruh sağlığın o pislik parçacığından çok daha önemli."

"Hayır, hayır... Bu beni şaşırtmadı bile." dedi Lily suratını hırkasıyla silerek. "Esas kızgın olduğum benim, çünkü bunun olacağını önceden tahmin etmeliydim. Onun nasıl düşündüğünü biliyordum, yine de arkadaşlığımı sürdürmeye devam ettim. Çok acınası bir durum."

"Bana sorarsan acınası olan sen değilsin." dedi Mary.  "Esas acınası olan, Snape. Muggle-doğumlulardan nefret ediyor madem, neden seninle arkadaş oldu? Bana sorarsanız bunun tek bir açıklaması var..."

"Hadi, Mary. Fantezilerini kendine sakla!" dedi Marlene.

"Severus'un beni sevmesi filan mümkün değil Mary. Tüm bu olanlardan sonra..."

"Ben fikrimin arkasındayım," dedi Mary omuz silkerek.  "Yani, insanlar aşık oldukları kişilere de iğrenç davranabilir, değil mi? Ne de olsa hiçbir erkek, sevdiği kız tarafından küçük düşürücü bir durumdan kurtarılmak istemez. Bu da böyle iğrenç bir kafa yapısı işte. Niyeyse hep prensinin güçlü kollarına düşmesi gereken, prenseslerdir. Şöyle babayiğit bir prensesin çıkıp da ejderhanın boynuna kılıç salladığı görülmemiştir. Hele ki Muggle doğumlu bir prenses..."

 Marlene yumruklarını sıktı ve "Of!" diye bağırdı. Sonra Lilye kemik kıtlatıcı bir şekilde, sımsıkı sarıldı. "Tam bir prensessin, Lily." Ve saçlarının diplerini öptü.   

Lily burnunu çekerek güldü ve, "Sırtıyla göğüs kafesi birbirine yapışmış bir prenses," dedi. 

 

 


	3. 16 Haziran

 

**16 Haziran, 1976**

Peter her şeyiyle kusmuğa benzeyen iksirine baktı ve yüzünü buruşturdu. Bir örneğini küçük cam şişesine aktarır aktarmaz kazanın kapağını kapatıp, pencerenin dışına yerleştirdi. Bu kokuyla bir saniye daha yaşarsa ölebilirdi.

İksirinin doğru olmadığının farkındaydı, fakat karşısına en azından çaba harcanmış bir ödevle çıkmazsa Slughorn'un ona sıfırı basacağını biliyordu. İksir'de hiçbir zaman iyi olmamıştı. İki malzemenin karışımından ortaya çıkan tepkimeleri anlamlandıramıyor, ezberinde zaten tutamıyordu.

James ve Sirius'u kıskanmıştı hep, zekaları öyle kuvvetliydi ki bütün derslerden geçmek için hiç çalışmaya ihtiyaç duymuyorlardı. Özellikle de Sirius- saçlarını bile notlarından daha çok önemsiyordu, yine de 5. sınıflardan ilk ona girmeyi başarmıştı. Peter ikisinin de kendilerine verilmiş bu hediyenin değerini bilmediklerine inanırdı, eğer onlardaki zekanın yarısı kendinde olsa çılgınlar gibi çalışır, kitapları sular seller gibi ezberlerdi. Ama böyle bir şeyin asla mümkün olmayacağını bildiğinden, denemezdi bile. Karamsarlık hiç yakasını bırakmayan bir lanetti ne yazık ki.

Eğer kansızsanız, morali bozuk bir Peter'ın yanına yaklaşmadan önce yağmurluğunuzu kapsanız iyi ederdiniz. Yağmur gibi boşalan gözyaşlarıyla sizi soğuktan tir tir titretebilirdi zira. Gözleri her an açılmak üzere bekleyen iki küçük musluk gibiydi, öyle hassastı ki. Sert bir bakış, hırçın bir ton, veya ilgisiz bir alaycılık onu derinden yaralardı. Hogwarts'ta hayatta kalma gibi bir hayali olan birisi için, sahip olunabilecek en kötü özellikti herhalde sulugözlülük.

Yine de, normalde sessiz ve nazik kişiliğine uymayan bir şekilde, komik tarafının birden patlak vermesi şaşırtırdı. Şakalaşmayı herhalde Peter'dan daha çok seven bir insan yoktu. Onun odada olup olmadığını anlamak için etrafa bakınmaya ihtiyaç duymazdınız, her dakika bir kahkaha atarak varlığını hatırlatırdı. Kaçamayacağınız, bulaşıcı bir kahkahası vardı. Eğer dalga geçilen kendisi değilse, her türlü espriye gülebilirdi. Henüz kendiyle dalga geçebilecek olgunluk seviyesine ulaşmamıştı ne yazık ki.

Şişesiyle beraber evrağını masanın üzerine bıraktığında, yüzünde ışıl ışıl bir gülümseme vardı. Slughorn'un uzanıp ödevini gözden geçirmesini bekliyordu, ama öyle bir şey olmadı.

"Son getirme tarihi geçeli haftalar oldu Bay Pettigrew." dedi profesör ona biraz acıyarak. "Okulun bitmesine günler kaldı. Tahtaya bakın, adam asmaca oynuyoruz."

Peter anlayışla başını salladı ve sınıfı terk etti. İksir'den kalmıştı işte, hem de bütün arkadaşları Beklenenin Üstünde'yle geçerken. Zindanları terk etti ve merdivenin başına oturup suratını asarak kafasını duvara yasladı. Bir sonraki derse girmeyecekti. Bu iksir için saatlerini harcamıştı ama ihtiyar Slug umursamamıştı; ruh emicileriyle baş başa kalmaya ihtiyacı vardı biraz.

Bundan birkaç metre ötede, beş Quidditch oyuncusunun zihninde oldukça eğlenceli filmler çekiliyordu. Camlardan birinin önüne aç kurt sürüsü gibi yerleşmiş Slytherin takımındaki tüm erkeklerin gözü tek bir çizgi üzerinde aşağı yukarı hareket ediyordu: koridorun öbür ucundan salına salına gelen _Cady Capello_.

Bu isim Hogwarts'taki profesörlerin bile yüzünde hülyalı bir sırıtışa yol açar, sonra şöyle bir silkelendirirdi. Bir Veela'yı aşağılık kompleksine sokabilecek güzelliğe sahipti. Akdeniz'e ait o esmer ipeksi teni, incecik beli, ve belini aşıp uçlara doğru kıvrılan kuzguni siyah saçlarıyla, baştan çıkaramayacağı bir erkek henüz anasının karnından doğmamıştı.

Cady'le özellikle ilgilenen bir çocuk vardı içlerinde. İsmi Malcolm Stutter'dı, safkandı, ve güzel bir yüzü olmasa da kasları vardı. Bunlar Cady'nin onunla ilgilenmesi için yeterliydi. İlgileniyor olduğunun en büyük kanıtı da, normalde yandan bir bakış atıp saçlarını savurduğu Quidditch takımını bu sefer tamamen görmezden gelmiş olmasıydı.

Cady çocukların yanından ağır başlı bir eda ile geçip gitmiş, duvara yaslanmış bir patates çuvalına benzeyen Peter Pettigrew'in önünde durmuştu! Bu onur kırıcıydı, koridordaki gençlerin hepsi şaşırıp bozuldu. Stutter'ın alnına bir içerlenme ve bir öfke kızıllığı yükseldi. Kızsa yarattığı şaşkınlık ve hayal kırıklığının bilincinde gülümsüyor, tıpkı elmayı en güzel kıza değil de, en iyi yürekli kıza veren bir çoban Paris'e benziyordu.

Eğilip Peter'ın omuzunu hafifçe dürttü. Kendisine yönelen dikkatin farkına varır varmaz Peter derhal ayağa fırladı, üstünü başını silkeledi. Bu sırada kucağında duran parşömen rulolarını da yere düşürmüştü. Şaşkınlık, utanç ve heyecandan yanakları al aldı.

Kızlarla arası hiçbir zaman iyi olmayan Peter için güzel bir kızın, hele de Cady gibi birisinin yanında diğer Çapulcular yokken konuşmaya gelmesi, olağan dışı bir olaydı. Acaba bu tişört onu zayıf mı gösteriyordu? Saçını bugün sola taramış olması mı çekmişti kızı? Belki de o farkında değildi ama, kiloları boya gitmişti, kim bilir?

"Merhaba Pettigrew."

"Şey, merhaba! Nasılsın?"

"Pek iyi, teşekkür ederim. Benim sana bir sorum olacaktı." Çocuk devam etmesi için hızla başını salladı. "Acaba yarın akşam için planların neler?"

"Yok! Planım yok, ben- tamamen plansızım!"

"Bu harika! Çünkü biliyorsun, yarın arka bahçede bir parti var..."

"Tabii. Yıl sonu geleneği."

"Kesinlikle. Ve bu yıl organizasyonda ben varım, yani olabildiğince müthiş olmasını istiyorum da. Acaba sizin çocukları gelmeye ikna etmenin bir yolu var mı?"

Peter'ın gülümsemesi suratında donup kaldı. Elbette ki kendisinden ona eşlik etmesini beklemeyecekti. Elbette ona özel olarak davetiye filan vermeyecekti. Hepsi James ve Sirius'la ilgiliydi, çünkü kız onlarla konuşmaya çalıştığında başlarından atılacağını biliyordu. Onlar daha üçüncü sınıftayken Sirius ondan alacağını almıştı, ve James de Lily'den başka bir kızla beş dakikadan fazla konuşamıyordu zaten. Bu yüzden mesajını Peter aracılığıyla yollamayı akıl etmişti. Sadece güzelliğin sayesinde saygı görmek, çirkinliğin yüzünden saygı görememekten daha acınası bir durumdu belki, ama Peter bunun farkında değildi. 

"Elbette. Neden olmasın, onlara sorarım." diye cevapladı neşeli görünmeye çalışarak.

"Harika! Peki siz ne zaman-"

Kızın lafı iri kıyım beş oğlan çocuğunun yaldır yaldır gelip, saniyeler içinde Peter'ın tişörtünü çıkartarak terk etmesiyle kesildi. Kahkahalarla uzaklaşırken, "Yağ tulumu!" diye bağırıyorlardı ona.

Harika, şimdi iyice küçük düşmüştü. Koridorun ortasında tişörtsüz ve göbekli kalakalmıştı. Gelip geçen insanlar sırıtarak birbirini dürtüyorlar, gözden kaybolana kadar başka tarafa bakmıyorlardı.

Cady biraz gülmesini tutmaya çalışarak, "Ah, şey, dert etme. Sana bir hırka verebilirim. Yanımda dört tane filan var." dedi. "Benimle gel."

Peter yerin dibine girmeyi istemekle o kadar meşguldü ki onun ne dediğini bile duymamış, baş parmağından tutup kendisini Quidditch malzemelerinin konulduğu dolaba dek sürüklemesine izin vermişti.

"Çocuklar dolaplarını paylaşmama izin veriyorlar. Çok harika değil mi? Böylece yanımda hiç kitap taşımak zorunda kalmıyorum... Hem bazen, onlar gideceğim sınıfa çoktan getirmiş oluyorlar. Hepsi çok centilmenler doğrusu."

"Ona ne şüphe..."

"İşte."

Kızın uzattığı bol hırkayı sırtına geçirdi Peter, ve cilalı duvarda yansımasına bakmaya çalıştı. Pek bir şey seçilmiyordu ama, iğrenç göründüğünü tahmin edebiliyordu. Örgü kumaşın delikleri vücudunda gerilmiş, aralarından top top etçikler fışkırmasına sebep olmuştu.

"Aslında üstünde o kadar kötü durmadı."

"Dalga mı geçiyorsun benimle?! Fileye takılmış balinaya benziyorum!" diye bağırmak istiyordu çocuk, ama tek yaptığı gülümseyip başını sallamak oldu.

"Pekala. O zaman sizinle yarın akşam görüşürüz."

"Görüşürüz!" dedi Peter. Ve kız arkasını döner dönmez utanç içinde, ama cüssesinden beklenmeyecek bir çeviklikle yatakhaneye bir koşu tutturdu.

-

Peter kapıdan içeri girdi, sırt çantasını haldır huldur çıkarıp diğer eşyalarıyla birlikte koltuğun üzerine fırlattı ve kendini yüzüstü yatağına bıraktı. Bunu gören Sirius bir kahkaha patlatarak yanına patlatarak yanına gelip oturdu.

"Dehşet olmuş ya."

"Gülmee," diye ciyakladı Peter yüzünü yastığından kaldırmadan.

"İşte budur ya. Moda insanın kendisine yakışanı giymesidir. Yürü Kılkuyruk! Bekle, fotoğraf makinemi getireceğim."

Peter telaşla düğmelerini çözüp hırkadan kurtuldu. Rezil hissediyordu, ve arkadaşları bile ona yardımcı olmuyordu. Efkarla oturup kucağını izledi bir süre. Yaşadıklarını aklından çıkarabilmek için yarın bira fıçısını fondiplemek zorundaydı.

Kendine acıması sona erdiğinde, başını kaldırıp çocukların ne alemde olduğunu görmek için etrafa bakındı. Remus her zamanki gibi, okulun son gününe kadar derslere girdiği için yoktu. James'in elinde bir traş makinesi vardı, Sirius da beyaz bir kediyi zapt etmeye çalışıyordu.

Hayır, bir saniye.

James'in elinde bir traş makinesi vardı.

Sirius'un da kucağında bir kedi.

_Lily Evans'ın kedisi._

"Ne yapıyorsunuz siz!" diye bağırarak yanlarına koştu, ikili onu görünce daha da sevinmiş göründüler.

"Bu kediyi serada bulduk. Sahipsizdi, biz de biraz eğleniriz dedik. Şuna bak!"

Zavallıcığın kafasına sadece başının ortasındaki tüyler kalacak şekilde, punk'çı traşı yapmışlardı!

"Bu Evans'ın kedisi, sizi canavarlar!"

"Haha, ne?" dedi Sirius anlamayarak. James'inse başından aşağı kaynar sular dökülmüşe benziyordu.

"Evet öyle! Koridorda ilanlarını gördüm, kızın kayıp kedisini çalmışsınız!"

James bir küfür savurdu. Sirius da "Saçmalama be, Lily'nin kedisi yok ki," dedi.

"Hayır var," dedi James. "Noel tatilinde almıştı."

Sirius gözlerini kıstı ve ağır ağır, alayla alkışladı arkadaşını. "Tebrik ederim. Tebrikler!"

"İnsan değilim ben," dedi James ellerini alnına koyarak. "Ben bir hayvanım."

"Üç günde kızın hayatına sıçtık," dedi Peter kendini koltuğa bırakırken.

"Sorumsuzluğunun başımıza neler açtığını gördün James. Ders çıkarmışsındır umarım."

"Kes be, fikir senden çıktı!" diye tersledi James.

"Bunu kesinlikle reddediyorum." dedi Sirius ciddiyetle.

"Ulan, bu kedi bize lazım olur, şebek yapar fotoğraflarız diyen sen değil miydin?"

"Lily'nin hangimize inanacağını görürüz!"

"Ben hiçbir şeyden haberimiz yokmuş gibi davranalım, gece gizlice ortak salona bırakıp kaçalım derim," diye öneride bulundu Peter.

"Üzerine Chudley Canons yazdık!"

"Ne?"

Peter kediyi çevirip sırtına baktı ve dehşete düştü. Zavallıcığın tüylerini Quidditch takımı Chudley Canons'un harfleri şeklinde pembe deri gözükecek şekilde traş etmişlerdi. Yalnız poposuna doğru harfler küçülmüş, en sonunda isim yarım kalmıştı. Belli ki kedi bitmiş, yetmemişti. Şimdi üzerinde "Chudley Cano" yazan bir hayvan vardı ellerinde.

-

Remus gelip olanları öğrendiğinde, ilk tepkisi "Bunu ona NASIL açıklayacağız James!" diye gürlemek olmuştu.

"Bilmiyorum."

"Hayatını kararttığımızı NASIL söyleyeceksin! Bunu nasıl telafi edeceksin!"

"Bilmiyorum, Merlin! Bana bağırıp durmayı keser misin?!"

"Şuanda onu gizlice ortak salona bırakıp hayatımıza kaldığımız yerden devam edebilirdik, tabii eğer LANET OLASI FAVORİ QUİDDİTCH TAKIMINI KEDİNİN ÜZERİNE YAZMASAYDIN!"

James başını öne eğerek saçlarını avuçladı. Çocuk Chudley Canons'tan o kadar çok bahsederdi, marşlarını o kadar çok söylerdi ki, takımın adı geçtiğinde çoğunun aklına ilk James Potter gelirdi. Onu bir kızın kayıp kedisinin üzerine kazıyacak kadar salak biri varsa, gene James Potter'dı.

"Pekala." Sirius ellerini çırptı. "Ne yapacağımızı biliyorum. Kedinin bütün tüylerini traş edeceğiz."

"Saçmalama, bu çok daha korkunç olur." dedi James.

"Böyle kalması ve yapanın biz olduğumuz ortaya çıkması daha mı iyi?"

"Bence tüy çıkartan iksirlerden içirebiliriz," diye önerdi Peter.

"İyi de onları nereden bulacağız? Artık sipariş veremeyiz, okul neredeyse bitti."

"Hayır hayır hayır, kaytarmaca yok!" diyerek Remus tartışmayı sonlandırdı. "Bu sefer paçayı öyle kolay sıyıramayacaksınız. İnsan gibi gidip suçunuzu itiraf edecek, özür dileyeceksiniz kızdan."

"Yaa, o da kafamızı birbirmizin kıçına sokarak tren yapsın!"

"Abartma Pati."

"Sen Evans'la düello yapmadığın için bilmemen normal."

"Üçüncü sınıftayken, Avery'i tavanda görmüştüm. Dev bir örümcek ağına sarılıydı!" dedi Peter nefes nefese. "Bana onu Lily Evans'ın yapıştırdığını söylemişti!"

Sirius Remus'a "Yaa, gördün mü?" der gibi baktı, James de anının canlanışıyla sırıttı. Pek çoğu için korkutucu olsa da James Potter'a göre Lily Evans'ın kontrolünü kaybedişini izlemek, dünyanın en güzel yanardağının patlama anına şahitlik etmek gibiydi.

Bu yanardağı patlatmak öyle çok kolay değildi, çünkü Lily'nin sükutu küçük şeylerle bozulmazdı. Suratına Aquamenti yapabilir, ona sarkıntılık edebilir, laf atabilir, çelme takabilir, burnunun dibine girip gözlerinizi yüzüne dikebilir, veya avazınız çıktığı kadar haykırabilirdiniz. Kılını bile kıpırdatmazdı. Marlene'in aksine, birkaç sersemin gazına gelerek başını belaya sokmayacak kadar akıllıydı çünkü. Bunu zayıflığın bir belirtisi zannedenler, fırtına öncesi sessizliği sezerek ondan sakınanlarla alay edecektir. Fakat yapısında bir düzine kurt adamı tutmaya yetecek kadar kendine hakim olma gücü vardı, ve bu gücü öfke fırtınaları, hatta kasırgaları yaratmak için kullanabilirdi .

Bunu da en iyi bilenler, millete dalaşmaya yer arayan yeni yetme Ölüm Yiyenlerdi herhalde. Lily asasını çektiği gibi herkesi en yakın heykelin arkasına saklanmak zorunda bırakırdı. Lanetlerini öyle baş döndürücü bir hızla gönderirdi ki, tek seferde yan yana duran üç kişiyi yere devirebilirdi. Hareketleri kendinden emin ve uyumluydu, düşmanının üzerine yürürken hoplayıp zıplayan kızıl saçları onu alev alıyormuş gibi gösterirdi.

Lily öfkelendiğinde güzeldi ki, James içindeki bu uyuyan ejderhayı uyandırma isteğine karşı koyamazdı.

"İyi, keyfiniz bilir." demişti Remus, kapıdan çıkıp gitmeden önce. "Ona söylemeyin. Sizden duymazsa, benden duyar. Artık sizi tren mi yapar, örümcek yemi mi bilmem. Her türlüsü haktır ve layıktır."

\----

Mary o gece sessizce 304 no'lu odaya tırmandığında, aynı yatağa büzüşmüş Lily ve Marlene hariç herkesin uyuduğunu gördü. Kızlar kucaklarına muhtemelen Marlene'in erkek kardeşinden aşırdıkları bir Marvel çizgi romanı açmış, asalarının ışıklarını da sayfanın üzerine doğrultmuşlardı.

Mary kikirdedi ve "Hala uyumadınız mı, gece cadıları sizi." diyerek pikenin altında kendine yer açtı.

"Ben ölüyorum. Lily gitmeme izin vermiyor," dedi Marlene esneyerek. Lily tehditkar biçimde onun kolunu kavradı.

"Uykuya ihtiyacın var Lily. Gözlerin Snitch kadar olmuş." dedi Mary.

"Sniper'sız uyuyamıyorum," diye mızmızlandı Lily. Sniper, kızdığı zaman tükürdüğü ve hep tam 12den vurduğu için annesinin kediye taktığı isimdi. Evet, kedi belki tıslıyor ve tükürüyordu, ama Lily _aşıktı ona._

Günün çoğunu kendisinin çok sevdiği, ama başka herkesin görünce kaçtığı bu mendebur kediyle geçirirdi hep. Onunla müzik dinler, göle onunla iner, hatta yemeklere bile onunla gelirdi. Öyle ki ev cinleri en sonunda masaya kedi için de bir tabak yollamaları gerektiğine karar vermişti. Ve kimse bu ikisinin arasındaki ilişkiyi anlayamazdı, çünkü Lily kimseye kedinin annesinden ona gelen son hediye olduğunu söylememişti.

Şöyle ki, Lily senenin başında tatil için evine döndüğünde, Noel Baba'nın ona pek de hoş olmayan bir yılbaşı hediyesi bıraktığını öğrendi. Annesi Monica Evans eşyalarını toplamış, ve evi terk etmişti. Onu babası, Petunia, ve Sniper'la baş başa bırakmıştı. Buna sebep olan bir sürü şey yaşamıştı kadın, ve Lily hepsini geçerli buluyor, annesine hak veriyordu. Fakat onunla doğru düzgün vedalaşmadan çekip gitmesi kızın kalbini fena halde kırmıştı.

Yine de, Noel Baba'nın hakkını yememek lazımdı. Monica'nın tasmasına yazdığı nota göre, yaşlı kedi onun sorumluluğu altındaydı artık. Evet, normal bir anneden geriye kalanlar genellikle inci kolye veya mezuniyet balosu elbisesi gibi şeyler olurdu. Ama Lily'ninki tükürükler saçan bir tüy yumağıydı, ve o yumağa aşıktı Lily.

"Ondan hiç haber yok mu?"

Mary üzülerek başını salladı. "Kediden değil ama, başka birinden haber getirdim. Snape seni görmek istiyor."

Lily gözlerini devirdi. "Emri olur!"

"Ayrıca, Remus da konuşmak istiyordu."

"O nereden çıkmış şimdi? Hem, konuşmak için biraz geç kalmadı mı? O aptalları durdurabilecek tek kişinin kendisi olduğunu bile bile gıkını çıkartmadı."

"Evet! Göz yuman da suçu işleyen kadar suçludur." dedi Marlene.  
  


"Pekala. Yalnız, Snape'in bilmeni istediği bir şey varmış."

"Neymiş o?"

"En azından onu dinlemeyi kabul edene kadar aşağıda bekleyeceğini söylüyor. Gerekirse okul bitene kadar kamp yaparmış."

"Şu sülüğe bak..." diye homurdandı Marlene. Kızın ayağa kalktığını görünce de, "Gitme Lily, bırak sürünsün!" dedi.

"Hayır, onunla görüşeceğim. Ve ona artık aramızda hiç bir şey kalmadığını açık açık söyleyeceğim."

Lily geceliğini giyip kuşağını bağladı, ve kapıdan çıktı.

-

Girişteki koltuklardan birine uzanmış tavanı izleyen Severus Snape, parlak uçlu bir asa ve aydınlattığı kızıl saçları görünce yerinden fırladı. Ölü yüzüne renk gelmiş, gözünün feri yerine dönmüştü.

"Severus, hadi git buradan. Sen söyleyeceğini söyledin. Benim için uykundan olma artık."

Snape derin bir nefes aldı.

"Özür dilerim."

"İlgilenmiyorum."

"Özür dilerim!"

"Hiç nefesini yorma," dedi kız kararlılıkla. "Mary senin burada uyurum diye tehdit savurduğunu söyledi, sadece o yüzden geldim."

"Savurdum. Uyurdum da. Sana Bulanık demek istememiştim, ama Lily, bana yaptıklarını görmedin mi? Öyle öfkeliydim ki birden-"

"Ağzından mı kaçtı?" sesinde hiç acıma yoktu. "Artık çok geç. Yıllardır senin için mazeretler uydurdum. Arkadaşlarımın hiçbiri seninle niye konuştuğumu bile anlamıyor. Sen ve o kıymetli küçük Ölüm Yiyen dostların- bak, inkar bile etmiyorsun! Hepinizin amacının o olduğunu inkar bile etmiyorsun! Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'e katılmaya can atıyorsun, değil mi?"

Snape ağzını açtı ama konuşmadan kapattı gene.

"Artık kendimi kandıramam. Sen kendi yolunu seçtin, ben de kendi yolumu."

"Hayır- dinle, hiç istememiştim-"

"-bana Bulanık demeyi mi? Ama benim gibi soya sahip herkese Bulanık diyorsun, Severus. Ben niye farklı olayım ki?"

Snape konuşacak gibi oldu ama konuşamadı ve Lily hor gören bir bakış attıktan sonra arkasını dönüp portre deliğine tırmandı.

Bu kadardı işte. Severus Snape'le işi kalmamıştı artık. Son zamanlarda onunla ilgili kendisini şüpheye düşüren bir sürü şey vardı zaten, böylece hepsi açıklığa kavuşmuştu. İnceldiği yerden kopmuştu, ve Lily bundan memnundu.

_"Bana yaptıkların görmedin mi"ymiş._

Hareketlerinin sorumluluğunu alamayan bir zavallı olarak, elbette böyle diyecekti. Ömrü boyunca kronik bir suçlama, mızmızlanma halinde olmuştu Snape. Hayata karşı bir kurban rolü üstlenmişti. Ona göre eğer bu kadar huysuz, sinirli, ve Potterların aksine şakşakçıları bulunmayan biriyse, bu etrafındaki insanların aptallığından kaynaklıydı.

Hayat kime kendini altın kasede sunmuştu ki? Kime bereketler ırmağından tatlı su vadetmişti? Hangimizin yollarına kırmızı halılar sermişti, Merlin için!

Müthiş elit arkadaşlar, mükemmel anne babalar, film yıldızı gibi sevgililer ve saygı gördüğünüz bir çevre kendiliğinden gelmezdi ki siz bunu hak etmedikçe. Kendisine zorbalık edenlere karşı koyamadığı için, sinirini ona sadece yardım etmeye çalışan Lily'den çıkartmıştı Snape. Var mıydı böyle dünya? Yediğin haltın sorumluluğunu başkalarına atarak vicdanını rahatlatmak ne basitti öyle.

"Hayır Severus, sen boktan bir durumdasın, çünkü boktan davranıyorsun." diye homurdandı Lily merdivenleri tırmanırken. "Mutlu olamıyorsun çünkü mutlu edemiyorsun. Saygı görmüyorsun, çünkü saygı duymuyorsun!"

_Öfkeliymiş de, ağzından kaçıvermiş._

"İnsan ikiyüzlü olunca!" dedi Lily içinden.

Başının zonkladığını hissederek iç çekti, ona sövmekten öyle yorulmuştu ki. Ayrıca Snape'e kızıp duruyordu ama, suçu hiç kendinde aramış mıydı hiç? Son birkaç gündür kızgın olmakla meşgul olduğundan, olayı etraflıca düşünebilecek vakti bulamamıştı kız.

Orada cidden Severus'un onurunu incitecek bir davranışta bulunmuş muydu? Muggle-doğumlu olmasının aralarında yarattığı statü farkını saymazsak, Potter'ın önüne geçip, "Ona yamuk yapan karşısında beni bulur!" gibisinden bir laf mı etmişti? Bu soruların cevabı kesinlikle hayırdı. Orada öylece oturup en yakın dostunun küçük düşürülmesini izleyemezdi ya, ama ne yaparsa yapsın suçlu taraf kendisi ilan ediliyordu. Yaparsan da bir yumruk yiyordun, yapmazsan da.

Üstelik, onun gururunu kırmışsa bile, çocuğun buna karşılık vermek için aklına gelen ilk hakaretin "Bulanık" olması, kan ve soy meseleleri hakkındaki görüşünü açıkça ortaya koyuyordu. Lily bir Slytherin'ın hayatta en çok güvendiği kişi olmayı başararak bazı tabuları yıktığına, bir kişi onu kabullendiyse tüm büyü dünyasının onu kabullenebileceğine filan inanmıştı. Oysa şimdi görüyordu ki Severus'un kabullendiği Muggle-doğumlu ve koftilerin hakları değil, Lily Evans'tı. Esnekliği Lily Evans'a kadardı, açık fikirliliği yalnız onu kapsıyordu.

Ah, Lily'nin safkan olmasını ne de yürekten dilerdi kim bilir! Bu düşünceyle kız midesinin kalktığını hissetti; beş seneyi kendisine tam anlamda saygı duymayan, onu Merlin'in kendisine verdiği soydan sorumlu tutan biriyle geçirmişti. Onunla sırlarını paylaşmış, yılbaşında hediyeler almış, Paskalya'da ona yumurtalar boyamıştı.

Lily'nin aklına 1973 yılının 14 Şubat'ı geldi. O çocuk saflığıyla Hogsmeade'den bir kart satın almış, içine siyah saçlı bir oğlan ve kırmızı saçlı bir kızın resmini çizmişti. Gün boyunca kartı cübbesinin sol cebinde saklamış, ve Severus'a vermek için uygun anı beklemişti. Oysa akşam yemeği için Büyük Salon'a inip, pembe ve kırmızı balonlarla süslenmiş olduğunu görünce şöyle demişti:

_"Merlin, Sevgililer Günü... Şu süsler, kalpli kurabiyeler, ve simli olan her şey midemi bulandırıyor. Hepsi para tuzağı! Şu aptallara bak Lily, çiçekle çikolatayla mutlu olmaya çalışıyorlar. Halbuki ilişkilerinin değerini bu somut şeylerle düşürüyorlar, farkında değiller."_

Bunu duyan kız bozuntuya vermeden gülmüş ve, "Hiç sorma!" deyip gözlerini devirmişti. Sonra Severus'un bakmadığı bir sıralarda kartı gizlice cebinden çıkarmış, ve onu dört parçaya ayırıp çöp kutusuna bırakmıştı.

Lily kartını ona bu sözlerden önce verip kendini küçük düşürmediğine şükrediyordu ama, eğer öyle yapmış olsaydı şimdi ilişkileri çok başka bir boyutta olabilirdi. Severus hayatının fırsatını yakalamış olacak, belki Lily'e hislerini belli etmek için ihtiyaç duyduğu cesareti yavaş yavaş toplayacaktı. Belki o karga burnunu kırıştırarak baktığı aşıklardan biri haline gelecek, aslında öyle olmanın hiç de utanılacak bir şey olmadığının farkına varacaktı. Ona huzur verebilecek kim bilir böyle daha nelerden uzaklaştırmıştı kendisini.

Eğer içi bu kadar nefret ve ön yargı dolu olmasaydı Snape'in başına gelebilecek mutlu hadiselerin sayısını sadece Merlin bilecekti.

 

 


	4. 17 Haziran

**17 Haziran, 1976**

Hogwarts'ta mezuniyet balosunun yanı sıra, alt sınıfların da okuldan ayrılan arkadaşlarıyla vedalaşabilmesi, tabii bir de kusana kadar bira içebilmeleri için, her yıl ayriyetten parti düzenlenirdi. Genelde profesörlerin kulağına gitmesi istenmediğinden her binanın kendi öğrencileri arasında olurdu bunlar ama, okulu en çok sallayanların Gryffindorlar olduğu bilindiğinden, dört bir yandan katılım sadece onlarınkine gerçekleşirdi. Gecenin sonunda illa bir yılanla aslan kavgaya tutuşurdu, birileri sabah alakasız insanların yatağında uyanır, veya eve çıkmayan kalemle göbeklerine yazılmış çirkin sözlerle dönerdi. Biranın Gryffindor'la buluşmasından doğan kargaşa iğrençti, ve _mükemmeldi._

Bu yıl son sınıflardan Kingsley Shacklebolt, ateşbazlık gösterisi yapacaktı. Ben Chang bir karaoke makinesini büyülemişti, Patil kardeşler de geleneksel danslarını sergileyeceklerdi. Renkli bir gece olacak anlayacağınız. Katılım dördüncü sınıftan büyük herkese açıktı, fakat elbette herkes orada bulunmaya cesaret edemezdi. Sağ çıkabileceğinizin garantisini kimse vermiyordu ne de olsa. 

17 Haziran akşamı parti, saat yediye doğru başladı. Oturulacak masa ve sandalyeler getirilip Gryffindor Kulesi'nin arka bahçesi iyice doldurulmuştu. Mutfaktan alınmış birbiriyle alakasız üç beş örtünün zar zor kapladığı masanın üzeri abur cubur ve içeceklerle doluydu, en ortada da dev bir pasta vardı. Mavi ve gri gökte pembe çizgiler oluşmaya başlamıştı, hava da ılık ve tam kıvamındaydı. Öğrenciler yeni yeni toplaşırken Çapulcular'ın kollarının arasında bir bira fıçısıyla geldikleri görüldü, ve büyük bir alkış koptu. 

Hep aynı şey olurdu zaten; ne zaman bir kutlama yapılması gerekse herkesten beşer Galleon toplar, üstüne biraz kendileri ekler, sonra nasıl yaptıkları bilinmez, Hogsmeade'den koca bir fıçıyı kimseye yakalanmadan getirmeyi başarır ve partiyi canlandırırlardı. Fıçının başına Peter geçmişti, bir iki Knut karşılığı milletin bardaklarını dolduruyordu. Sonra biriktirdikleri parayla gidip yine içki alacaklardı. Bu sefer, sadece dördü için.

 

James gözlerini belli bir noktaya dikmiş, parmaklarıyla saçlarını tarayan Sirius'un bakışlarını takip etti. Arkadaşı besbelli açık büfenin önüne sandalyesini yerleştirmiş yumurta salatası kaşıklayan, ara ara da kimsenin fark etmediğini sanarak pastayı parmaklayan Alice Prewett'i izliyordu.

"Prewett mi? Cidden mi, Sirius?"

"Iııy!" diye inledi Peter. "Pati, onunla derdin ne senin?"

"Nee? Gayet şirin bir kız." dedi Sirius.

"Hadi bırak şu ucubeyi."

 " _Mor_ ruj sürüyor."

"Ne olmuş, ilginç birisi işte."

Remus "Yiyişmediğim tek kız demiyor da," diye mırıldandı.

"Vay canına. Cidden, bizim senemizden bir tek o kaldı, değil mi?"

Sirius Peter'ın sorusunu gururla cevapladı. "Tombullar, gözlüklüler, ve dörtten fazla sivilcesi olanlar hariç, evet." Sonra yerinde doğrulup, elini saçlarından geçirdi. "Tamam, bu tarafa geliyor. nasılım?"

"Sığ," dedi Remus ruhsuzca. 

"Merlin!" Sirius iç çekti. "Ne? Ne, ne yapmamı bekliyorsun Aylak?! Tamam, James bir kavanoz dibi ve Peter'ın göbeği de pilates topu. Yine de onlar bu okulun en müthiş insanları ve benim kardeşlerim. Ancak gerçek şu ki, onlarla sevişmek istemem! Sen aşk çocuğu olmaya devam edebilirsin, ama kimsenin selülitlerini acıdığım için yalayamam ben!

"Sakin ol abi..." James elini onun sırtına koydu. 

"Çok gerginim. O bok çukuruna dönmek zorunda kalacağım gün yaklaştıkça deliriyorum, dolunaya yaklaşmış Aylak gibiyim. Kafamı dağıtmaya ihtiyacım var..."

Gerçek şu ki Sirius Black, annesi Walburga'dan asla göremediği sevgi ve ilgi boşluğunu rastgele kızların koynunda doldurmaya çalışan, başıboş bir ruhtu. Kimlerin dudaklarında unutmuştu hayatının tasasını, Merlin bilir. Kaç kişinin suyunu içip posasını tükürmüştü? Veya dün yaralarını okşayan el, hangisine aitti acaba?

 

 

O esnada Lily Evans, köşede sessizce belirmişti. Uzaktan baktı çocuklara, içlerinde vedalaşmazsa çok pişman olacağı arkadaşları vardı. Ama o hiçbirisiyle konuşmak istemiyordu. Hiçbirşey yapmak, hiçbir şey söylemek gelmiyordu içinden. Galiba tüm duygularını son iki gün ıslak yastığına harcayıp, bitirmişti. Adım bile atmak istemiyordu ya, Marlene onu öne doğru itekleyerek kalabalığa karışmaya zorluyordu.

"Bakın, Kaymak Birası!" dedi Mary, öğrencilerin toplaştığı noktayı göstererek.

"Of, harika! Şimdi gidip McGonagall'ı çağırmak zorundayım." diye sızlandı Lily.

"Saçmalama!" diye çıkıştı Marlene. "Böyle bir gecede başkanlık görevi filan yapacak değilsin ya? Bugün kurtlarını dökeceksin Lily. Bugün, senin özgürlüğünün başladığı gün! Bir sene boyunca artık ne popon koltukla bütünleşene dek ders çalışmak zorundasın, ne de Snape için endişelenmek!"

"Nedense hiç heyecanlı hissetmiyorum."

"İçince kendine gelirsin. Yürü hadi,"

Lily itiraz etmedi, ve Marlene'in önderliğini takip etti. Sabah olanlardan sonra, şöyle bir güzel sarhoş olma hakkını buluyordu kendinde.

Snape'le biten dostluğunun ardından gelen ikinci dalga, kedisinin ölüm haberi olmuştu. 

Aslında bütün bunlara sebep olan bir kedi, ve gelenekti. Kedi Bay Norris'ti- Filch'in uyuz evcil hayvanı. Gelenek de sadece Çapulcular'ın uyguladığı bir şeydi, ve gayet basitti: Gördüğün yerde Norris'le uğraş. 

Böylece yine avare avare dolaştığı bir sıralarda, koridorda Norris'e rastladığında, Sirius Black'in zihninde bir şimşek çaktı. Onu, ve Evans'ın kedisi Sniper'ı bir süpürge dolabına kapatacak, dövüşmelerini seyredeceklerdi. James'le iddiaya girmişlerdi- bakalım Norris bu yolunmuş tavuk kılıklı yaratığı görünce korkup sinecek miydi, yoksa çetin ceviz mi çıkacaktı ihtiyar kedi? Görülmeye değer bir mücadele olacaktı.

Tabii eğer James koşarak merdivenlerden inerken görünmezlik pelerinine takılıp kediyi kucağından düşürmeseydi.

Böylece sonraki üç saati ve öğle teneffüsünü onu arayarak geçirmiş, en sonunda çaresizlikle odalarına dönüp Remus'un bir kez daha sinir krizi geçirmesini izlemişlerdi. Daha sonradan öğrendiklerine göre, kedi kaçıp gittikten sonra meraklı burnunu o esnada iksirini kaynatmakla meşgul olan bir profesörün odasına sokmaya karar vermişti. Ve şansa bakın ki bu profesör, kendini 17 Haziran 1976'da patlatan Bayan Murrel'dı. Kadın ağır hasarla kurtulmuştu ama, kedi dokuzuncu canını kaybetmişti ne yazık ki.

Böylece Çapulcular, başlarını belaya sokmadan kedinin piyasadan kalkmış olması şerefine şişelerini tokuşturdular. 

Lily'nin bildiği hikayeyse, bambaşkaydı. 

_"Kaybın için gerçekten çok, çok üzgünüz." dedi James başı eğik, ellerini önünde kavuşturmuş. Diğerleri de aynı ciddiyetle başlarını salladılar. "Onu seranın arkasında bulduğumuzda seni ne kadar mutlu edeceğini düşündük ve onu sana ulaştırmak için can atıyorduk. Geçen gün olanlar için senden özür dilemeye geldiğimizde onu bulduğumuzu söyleyecek ve sana bir sürpriz yapacaktık. Fakat ne yapalım Evans... Merlin böyle yazmış."_

_"Onun küçük canının hayatında ne kadar büyük bir yeri olduğunu tahmin edebiliyoruz," dedi Peter._

_"Eminim şimdi yavru kedi cennetinde ton balığı yiyordur, Evans." dedi Sirius onun omzunu sıvazlayarak. "Koca, şişko bir kedi olmuştur. Onu gördüğünde tanıyamayacaksın."_

 

Lily boğazından aşağı inip içini aniden ısıtan Kaymak Birası'nın etkisiyle hafifçe titrerken, omzunu iki parmağın dürttüğünü hissetti ve döndü. 

"Tüh, sensin."  dedi James'e. "Snape'e hazırlamıştım kendimi oysa."

"Saçmalama, o buraya gelmeye cesaret edebilir mi? Çiğ çiğ yerlerdi."

Kız cevap vermeye tenezzül bile etmeden kafasını çevirdi ve eski pozisyonuna dönerek şişeyi tekrar dikti. 

"Sence de fazla içmedin mi biraz? O birayla kendini boğmaya çalışıyormuşsun gibi duruyor."

Yine sessizlik. 

"Evans, bak... Senle aramız açılsın istemiyorum."

"Bizim hiç aramız olmadı ki."

"Yani, aramızın kötü olması hoşuma gitmiyor-"

"Tabi. Egona ağır geliyor."

"Bir saniye olsun beni dinleyemez misin?" 

Kız en sonunda küçümser bir ifadeyle de olsa, yüzünü ondan tarafa çevirdi.  "Kısa kes. Ne istiyorsun?"

 Çocuk gözlerini kırpıştırarak geriledi. "Bana karşı neden bu kadar kabasın?"  

Lily sinirinden neredeyse güleceğini hissetti, bu çocuk mu öğretecekti şimdi ona kibar olmayı? "Kusura bakma. Seni dinliyorum Potter."

"Bak, ben... Benim hiçbir zaman seni üzmek gibi bir niyetim yoktu Evans."

"Onu istesen de yapamazdın. Beni üzecek kadar değerin yok."

"Bana karşı ne diye bu kadar atarlısın o zaman? Sana Bulanık diyen de, kedini öldürenin de ben olmadığımı biliyorsun. Hepsi istemeden oldu!"

"Kabayım, çünkü sen hıyarın tekisin de ondan. Elini attığın her şeyi berbat ediyorsun, her pisliğin altından sen çıkıyorsun ve bu okuldaki insanların yüzde doksanının başına ne geldiyse senin yüzünden gelmiştir. Kedimin ölümüne sebep oluyorsun, en yakın arkadaşımla alay ediyorsun, seninle çıkmazsam buna devam etmekle tehdit ediyorsun, en sonunda bu işi bizi birbirimize düşürmeye kadar götürüyorsun! Başın göğe erdi mi şimdi, mutlu musun?"

"Aslına bakarsan, evet. Ama daha çok senin için. Snape'in gerçek yüzünü gördün, bize hak vermişsindir artık değil mi?"

"Hayır değil! Benim şuan ona kızgın olmamın sebebi sizin onunla dalga geçmenizle aynı sebep değil! Of, Merlin. Aynı şeyleri tekrarlamaktan bıktım Potter, öldüren laneti çakmadan yalnız bırak beni lütfen. Biliyor musun, zaten eminim seni öldürmek yasal olurdu. Çoğu insan buna kendini savunma derdi."

"Benden gerçekten bu kadar çok mu nefret ediyorsun?"

"Evet."

"Yalancı." James eğlenerek sırıttı.

Lily inleyerek sandalyesinden kalktı ve kalabalıktan uzağa ilerlemeye başladı. Daha ayak seslerini duymadan, James'in peşinden geleceğini tahmin etmişti. 

  Yanılmamıştı da, çocuk ona yetişip önüne geçerek, "Ama senden yüz kere özür diledim Evans. Daha ne yapmamı istiyorsun?"  diye sordu.

  "Beni yalnız bırak, yeter. Şuan yaşadıklarımı atlatmaya çalışıyorum, yüz defa hatırlatılmasına ihtiyacım yok."  Onun etrafından dolaşıp aynı hızda yoluna devam etti. 

Müzik ve insanların gürültüsünden uzaklaştıkça ferahladığını hissediyordu. Güneş de iyice batmıştı şimdi, ilk yıldızlar batıya doğru pembeliğini devam ettiren gökte bembeyaz parlıyorlardı. Genç kızın göğsü daralmıştı, yazın ilk akşamlarında hissedilen o taze ve saf havayı teneffüs etmek istiyordu artık. Bununla beraber bu yüzden vicdan azabı da duyuyordu, çünkü eski dostunun şuanda yerin altındaki odasında oturmuş, karanlık gölü seyretmekte olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu. Diğer çocuğun birkaç metre gerisinden gelen ayak seslerine aldırmayarak, gözüne kestirdiği çardağa yöneldi. 

  Bu çardağın arkasındaki koca ağaç, birinci sınıftayken oynadıkları saçma oyunlara, Snape'in bir kuş yuvasını izlemeye çalışırken daldan düşüp omzunu çıkartmasına, Lily'nin kedisinin mahsur kalışına ve ikilinin uydurdukları türlü şarkılara şahitlik etmişti. Şimdi bu mekan ona uzun yıllar önce terk edilmiş, kasvetli bir yer gibi geliyordu. Oysa çardak dört bir yanından fışkıran gülleri ve tepesinden sarkan üzüm salkımlarıyla ne tatlı görünüyordu. 

Sessizlik içinde ilerleyip, oturaklardan birine yerleşti. Kaymak Birasını da masanın üzerine koymuştu. Şişenin ağzında birleştirdiği ellerine alnını yasladı, ve gözlerini kapattı. Yumuşak çimlerin üzerinden gelen seslere bakılırsa, James de aynısını yapmıştı. İkisinden de bir süre ses çıkmadı. Çocuk Lily'nin öylece uyuyakaldığını sandığı bir ara, konuştuğunu duydu:

"Beni bir an olsun rahat bıraksaydın keşke."

"Kötü görünüyorsun."

"Sen hayatımı mahvediyorsun."

"Vicdanımı rahatlatmaya çalışıyorum. Beni affetmen lazım."

Lily iç çekti, ve James ona rahatsızlık verdiği için kendisinden tiksindiğini hissetti. Ama ne yapabilirdi? Solgun ay, kızın alacakaranlıkta olduğundan daha koyu bir kızıla bürünen saçlarına ilişmiş, böceği çeken lamba gibi çekiyordu çocuğu ona.

Onları izleyen herkes, James Potter için "Lily'le çıkmaya başladıktan bir hafta sonra ondan sıkılacak. Ulaşılmazın peşinden koşmak hoşuna gidiyor sadece," diyor olmalıydı, fakat gerçek öyle değildi. Lily'den sıkılmanız _mümkün değildi ki_. Onunla bir saat geçiren biri, ikincisi için ayaklarına kapanırdı. Bir hafta geçirdikten sonraysa tam anlamıyla ona bağımlı olurdu, James emindi bundan. O her erkeğin aradığı ve nadiren bulduğu, en değerli kalitelerin bir karışımıydı. 

Öfkesi oğlanları yasak ormana kaçıracak kadar şiddetli olabilirdi- evet, yasak orman. Onun öfkesiyle karşı karşıya kalmaktansa at adamların akşam yemeği olmayı tercih ederdiniz. Zekası sapyoseksüel birini altına işetirdi. Güzelliği göz yaşartıcıydı, yeşil gözleri öyle berraktı ki. Üzüm gibilerdi, veya eski soda şişelerinin cam kapakları. Hem, çiller bir insana bu kadar yakışabilir miydi? Özellikle de dudağının üzerindekiler. Kurabiye kırıntılarına benziyorlardı, ve James o kırıntıların tadına bakabilmek uğuruna dünyadaki bütün kurabiyeleri feda edebilirdi.

  "Seni cidden affetmek istiyorum, ama sana cidden çok kızgınım." dedi kız başını kaldırarak. "Belki sonra, ama _şuan_ olmaz işte. Şuan dünyanın en mutsuz insanıyım ve sebebi büyük çoğunlukla senin sorumsuzluğun."

"Nasıl oluyor o, anlamıyorum. Kediyi kim olsa düşürebilirdi."

"Evet, ama ben onu _sizin_ elinizden kaçırmış olmanıza hiç şaşırmıyorum. Dört trolle aynı odada kalmaya ben de dayanamazdım. Kim bilir zavallıcığa neler ettiniz."

"Biz bir şey yapmadık!" diye karşı çıktı James ateşle.

"Ya, hadi oradan."

"Yemin ederim!"

"Boş versene Potter." Yüzünü buruşturup başka tarafa baktı. "Giden gitti artık."

James burnundan güldü. "Öyle bir konuşuyorsun ki, duyan da bir yakınını kaybettiğini sanır."

"O benim _yakınımdı_. Bir kediyle olan arkadaşlığımı anlamanı beklemiyorum...Ama Sniper benim her şeyimdi. Onun hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun."

"Neymiş onu böyle _özel kar taneciği_ yapan?"

Lily sessizce düşündü içinden. Sonra çok kısık, "Annemin bana verdiği son hediyeydi," dedi.

İşte o an ortalığa tarifsiz bir sessizlik çöktü. James'in dudaklarının birbirine yapıştığı, duyulabiliyordu sanki. Kız dönüp yorgunlukla gülümsedi.

"Ben- bilmiyordum."

"Elbette bilmiyordun." 

James  çakırkeyifliğin kızın sırlarını ona açacağına inanmıştı, ve yanılmamıştı da. Gözlerini kucağındaki ellerine dikti, yanakları pembeleşmişti. Hayatında işlediği hiçbir suç ve kırdığı hiçbir kalp için bu kadar vicdan azabına kapılmamıştı. 

Dudağını ısırarak, "Gerçekten özür dilerim," dedi yumuşakça. Cevap gelmeyince başını kaldırıp baktı,  kızın gözleri yarı kapalı ve kirpiklerinin ucu ıslaktı. James'in bir teselli sözcüğü söylemesine olanak bırakmadan yaşlar, kırpılan gözlerden döküldü.

 "Tanrım, ben..." Lily burnunu kırıştırdı ve elinin tersiyle göz pınarlarını sildi. "Ben ağlıyor muyum?" Bunun olacağını nasıl tahmin edememişti ki? Annesinden kimseye söz etmemişti ve günlerdir acısını içinde yaşıyordu, elbette gözyaşları ilk fırsatta kendini dışarı atacaktı. "Son üç günde o kadar fazla ağladım ki kendi su şirketimi kurabilirdim. Gerçekten iğrenç."

"Hayır, hiç de değil! Kendini sıkma Evans, şuan istediğin kadar ağlayabilir ve benden istediğin kadar nefret edebilirsin. Ben... Merlin, ne diyeceğimi bilemiyorum."

"Konuşmak zorunda değilsin." Burnunu çekti. "Hatta lütfen konuşma."

Lily'nin yüzünün buruşturmamaya çalıştığı kasları kasılıyor, dudak ve kaşları titriyordu. Yaşlarını salmamaya kararlıydı ama, gözlerinin kenarlarında beliriyor, yeterli büyüklüğe ulaştıktan sonra da yuvarlanıp yanağından aşağı süzülüyorlardı. Bir süre sonra daha fazla tutmayı başaramayıp kendini ağlamak için serbest bıraktı, ama sessiz ve içten. Dirseklerini dizlerine dayamış, bir küçük Pygmy Puff gibi tortop olmuş, hıçkırıyordu.

James onu kollarının arasına almak niyetiyle uzanmıştı ama, kız daha şiddetle ağlayarak onu ittirdi ve güven topçuğuna iyice büzüştü. Sonuç olarak çocuk da çareyi onun omzunu sıvazlayıp sırtını patpatlamakta buldu. 

Lily tişörtünün yüzünü gömmek için kendi ellerinden daha rahat bir mekana benzediğini düşündü ama, sonra bunu kafasından hemen attı. Potter'a sarılıp ağlayacak kadar da sarhoş değildi. Hem zaten o da tişörtüne yaş ve sümük bulaştırmasına bayılmazdı herhalde. Lily neden burada olduğunu bile anlamıyordu. 

Cidden, neden gönlünü yapmaya çalışıyordu ki? Bir insan neden kendisine bağırıp çağıran, sonra da ağlayan bir kızın yanında dururdu? Marlene gözlerini gerçekten o kadar korkutmuş muydu, yoksa Potter onu _önemsiyor_ muydu? Lily içinden güldü bu fikre, tabii ki öyle bir şey olamazdı. Potter'la birbirlerinden nefret ederlerdi.

Her ne kadar doğrulup, elini hala sırtında tutan çocuğun yüzündeki dalgın ifadede nefret filan göremese de, buna inanmaya devam edecekti. 

"Rahatlamışsındır?"

Kız başıyla onayladı ve son bir kez burnunu çekip gökyüzüne baktı. Şimdi rengarenk olan sayısız yıldız lacivert gökyüzünde titriyor, arada ona göz kırpıyorlardı. Lily de başını geriye atıp onlara gözlerini kırptı.


	5. 18 Haziran

 

**18 Haziran, 1976**

O gece kolunun altında kitabı ve elinde kahvesiyle portre deliğinden içeri girdiğinde Lily, yerinin kapılmış olduğunu gördü. Sirius Black tarafından. _Öf, harika. Bir Çapulcu daha mı çekeceğim?_

Genç çocuk şöminenin önündeki tekli koltuğa gömülmüştü, onun da dizlerinin üzerinde kapalı duran bir kitap vardı. Lily ona doğru ilerleyip, "Gecenin bu saatinde neden odanda değilsin sen?" diye sordu.

"Sen neden değilsin?"

"Ben devriye geziyorum."

Sirius onu süzdü. "Bana keyif çatıyormuşsun gibi geldi."

Lily sabırsızlıkla iç çekti. "Çünkü görevim bitti, bütün çocukları yataklarına yolladım. Hadi, işimi zorlaştırma Black. Yeterince yorgunum."

Sirius şömineye dönüp elini çenesine yasladı. "Burada kimseyi rahatsız etmiyorum. Sadece düşünüyordum."

"Ah, bu yetiye sahip olduğunu bilmek güzel."

Lily elleri belinde, çocuğun lafı yapıştırmasını bekledi. Ama öyle bir şey olmadı. Sirius'un buna karşılık iğneleyici bir cevap vermemesi şaşırtıcıydı, normalde onunla atışmaya bayılırdı. Herkes Remus olduğunu sanırdı ama, Sirius içlerinde kafalarının en iyi uyuştuğu Çapulcuydu aslında. Lily onu Muggle rock gruplarıyla tanıştırmıştı, Sirius da Lily'i büyücü dövmeleriyle. Hayatında ilk defa o gün, Mızmız Mrytle'ın tuvaletinde koluna geçici dövmelerden birini yaptırmak adına dersi asmıştı. Sirius dokunduğunuzda ateş püskürten bir ejderha yapıştırmıştı omzuna, Lily de günlerce ayna karşısında onunla oynamıştı.

Kız böylece canını sıkanın ne olduğunu merak ederek gelip yanına oturdu, ama hemen pişman oldu. Sirius'un yanında kendini çok rahatsız hissetmişti. Girdikleri son iki diyaloğun da konusu, Snape'in kendisine yaptığı adilik olmuştu ve şimdi onlarla yan yana olduğu her an aklına bu geliyordu. Sanki alnında kocaman _BULANIK_ yazıyormuş gibi bir his vardı içinde. 

"Yine de düşünmeye odanda devam etsen iyi olur."

Çocuktan ses soluk yoktu.

"Hem... Burası _benim_ düşünme yerim."

Bu sefer tek kaşını kaldırarak ona dönmüştü.

"Evet," dedi kız gülümseyerek.

"Neler düşünüyorsun peki?"

Lily alnını kaşıdı, ve söylediği şeyden biraz utanarak, "Petunia'nın mektuplarını burada yakıyorum," diye cevapladı.

Sirius canı yanmış gibi bir ses çıkardı. "Kız kardeşindi, di mi?"

"Ne yazık ki," Gözlerini devirdi. "Yine de özledim onu."

Çocuk başını geriye atıp, koltuğa yasladı. Tavandaki avizenin taşlarını inceledi bir süre, sonra da ağır ağır, "O hissi biliyorum. Her gün yaşıyorum..." diye mırıldandı.

"Acaba beni gördüğünde sarılacak mı, merak ediyorum. Son görüşmemizde kavga ederek ayrılmıştık."

Sirius içinden, "Acaba Regulus bana bir daha hiç sarılacak mı," diye geçirdi ama, kız onunla dertlerini paylaşırken kendininkilerden bahsetmenin kabalık olacağına inanarak "Niçin?" diye sordu.

Kız omuzlarını silkti. "Önemsiz bir şeydi." Gerçek şu ki, Petunia annesinin gidişine üzüldüğüne- hatta fark bile ettiğine dair bir belirti göstermemiş olduğundan Lily ona taş kalpli demiş, o da ona küçüklük yıllarındaki gibi ucube olduğunu bağırmıştı.

"Öyleyse elbette sarılacaktır. Eminim o da seni özlemiştir, belki pişman bile olmuştur."

"Umarım, yarın göreceğiz artık... Sen eşyalarını topladın mı?"

Çocuğun yüzüne karanlık bir ifade çöktü. "Evet," dedi ters ters.

"Sirius, sorun nedir?"

"Sence ne?"

"Bak... Kime sorsan, ailesinden memnun olmadığını söyler. Biliyorsun ki ben de kendi ailemden pek memnun değilim-"

"Yine de onları özlüyorsun ama. Ben onları özlemiyorum, Lily. Sahip olduğun şeyin ne kadar büyük olduğunun farkında mısın?"Lily suçlulukla alt dudağını ısırdı. "Seninkiler sana her sofra kurulduğunda psikolojik baskı uygulayıp iştahını kaçırmıyor, veya çıkardığın en küçük seste laneti çakmıyorlar. Bunun için şükretmelisin."

"Sana-öyle mi yapıyorlar?" dedi kız büyük bir şaşkınlıkla. "Tamam- ben- teselli etmekte pek iyi değilmişim."

"Senden teselli istemiyorum."

Lily onun aksi tavırlarını tamamıyla anlıyordu. Yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacı vardı, ama aynı zamanda yardıma da. Onu böylece bırakıp gidemezdi ki, birçok yönden dert ortağıydılar.

"Hadi, herkese bu kadar sinirli olma. Sana yoldaşlık etmek için buradayım... Büyükannem hep ne derdi biliyor musun? Hayat kimileri için bir hapishane gibidir. Ve suçları da, ondan nefret etmektir."

Sirius güldü. "Ben hayattan nefret etmiyorum ki, annemden ediyorum. Öff," Başını silkeledi. "Her-her neyse, onun hakkında konuşmak bile istemiyorum. Aklıma geldikçe içim daralıyor."

Lily bardağını alıp Sirius'a uzattı. "Biraz kahve ister misin?"

"Teşekkür ederim." Bardağı dudaklarına götürdü. Fakat yüzü bir yudum almasıyla buruşmuştu, "Bunun tadı çamur gibi!" dedi öğürerek.

"Suyla yaptıklarından. Profesörlere sütlü, sınıf başkanlarına sulu."

"Ayrımcı pislikler..."

"Gerçekten! Her gün şık popolarıyla kağıtlı klozetlere oturup, bizden saygı bekliyorlar. Hiç bizim tuvaletlerimizdeki o amonyak kokusunu çektiler mi acaba?"

"Çektiler tabii. Hepsi zamanında sinek muamelesi gördüler ama büyükler böyledir. Nereden geldiklerini unuturlar."

Lily burnunu kırıştırdı ve efkarla başını iki yana salladı. "Ben büyüyüp bir yetişkin olduğumda, çocuklarıma kesinlikle böyle davranmayacağım. İstedikleri bütün saçmalıkları yapmalarına izin verecek ve öğle yemeğinde şekerle besleyeceğim."

"Kesinlikle! Küçük Sirius Potter'a çok güzel bir hayat yaşatacağız."

" _Küçük Sirius Potter_ mı?"

"Oğlunuza benim adımı koyacaksınız tabi."

Lily bir kahkaha patlattı. "Bu cümlede düzeltilmesi gereken o kadar çok yanlış var ki."

"Tamam, haklısın. Kız da olabilir. Kız olursa Siria olacak."

"Hayalperestlik güzel bir şey tabii ama..." Gülerek başını iki yana salladı. "Potter'la çocuğumuz filan olmayacak, unut bunu."

"Çok büyük konuşuyorsun. Bak, büyük konuşma. Merlin tükürdüğünü yalatırmış!"

"Ama olmayacak, bunu sen de biliyorsun!"

"Görürüz, müstakbel _Lily Potter."_

Lily onu bir yastıkla pataklamaya başladı. "Kes sesini! İkiniz de iğrençsiniz!"

Sirius bir yandan o ve yastığını ittiriyor, bir yandan da " _Liiiily Pootteer, Liily Pootteer!_ " diye şarkı söylüyordu. Birkaç saniyelik patırtının ardından, Lily yenmiş, çocuk koltuğundan düşmüştü. Beraberinde kalemlerini, kitabını, ve _gözlüğünü_ de düşürmüştü.

"Aman tanrım," dedi Lily, Sirius'un telaşla cebine saklamaya çalıştığı işaret ederek. "Aman tanrım!"

"Kes sesini!"

"Sen gözlüklüsün!"

"Ne varmış? Sen de Lily Potter'sın."

"Ne mi varmış? Kızların sevgilisi, Hogwarts'ın belalısı, Asi Black gözlük kullanıyor!" Sinsice sırıtarak kollarını kavuşturdu. "Bunu herkese yayacağımı biliyorsun, değil mi?"

"Yayarsan yay! Umurumda değil." Suratındaki mızmız ifadeden, kesinlikle umurunda olduğu anlaşılıyordu.

Lily kahkaha attı. "Ağlama Sirius, itibarına dokunmam. Tuhafıma gitti sadece... Yani, okumayı bilmeyen biri için şaşırtıcı."

Sirius'un yüzü önce dondu. Sonra kasıldı, en sonunda da buruştu. Kaşlarını çatarak, "Okumayı biliyorum," dedi, ama çok kısık. "Ben aptal değilim."

Lily aniden bütün havanın çekildiğini hissetti, nasıl unutabilmişti? Sirius'un öğrenme bozukluğu yüzünden, seneler boyunca aptal diye yaftalandığını, daha Hogwarts'a bile başlamadan annesinin utanç kaynağı ilan edildiğini...

Sirius'ta diskalkuli vardı; sayısal sembolleri ayırt etmekte güçlük çekiyordu. Geometrik hesaplamaları _asla_ yapamıyordu. Üs de neydi, Merlin için, daha o 2'nin üzerindekinin 3 olduğunu kavrayamazken?

Sirius ne yazık ki, matematik yapamayanların gerizekalı sayıldığı bir ailede büyümüştü. Her şeyde olduğu gibi, bu konuda da anlama özürlüydüler. Sirius'un ciddi bir hastalığı olduğunu anlayamıyorlardı. İlk zamanlar problemin, özel öğretmenlerde olduğunu sanıyorlardı. Çocukları aptal olamazdı ya? Sonuçta o Black kanına sahipti. Böylece kimini kovdu, kimini şikayet etti, kimini çevrelerinde adını çıkararak işinden ettiler.

Hatalarının farkına çocuk tam _dokuz_ öğretmen eskittikten sonra vardılar. Evet, sorun öğretmenlerde değildi, sorun Sirius'taydı. Kaytarmayı seven, hareketli bir çocuktu demek ki. Şımarık, ve dikkatinin dağınık olduğuna inanmaya başlamışlardı. Ki dünyanın en saçma teorisiydi bu, çünkü Sirius ders boyunca kocaman gözlerle öğretmeninin ağzının içine bakar, dediklerini kavramaya çalışır, ama tek bir kelimesine anlam veremezdi. I + I, dünyanın en zor şeyiydi. İki çubuğu yan yana gördüğünde aklına gelen ilk şey "2" değil, "T"ydi Sirius'un.

Sorunun odak eksikliği de olmadığını keşfettikten sonra, acıyla da olsa, çocuklarında zeka geriliği bulunduğuna karar verdiler. Annesi arkadaşlarına ondan yıllarca, "Zeki ama tembel," diye bahsetmiş, misafirliklerde yanağını sıkıp, yalancıktan gülümsemişti. Eve döndüklerindeyse aptal olduğunu ve kafasının hiçbir şeye basmadığını bağırır, öğretmenlere döktüğü paraları, verdiği emekleri başına kakar, Sirius'u ağlatırdı.

Oysa İngilizce ve tarih dersine olan ilgisi hiçbir zaman dikkatlerini çekmemişti. Onlar _kızların_ dersiydi ve sanat gibi şeyler de _kız_ işiydi. Bir erkek çocuğunun sözel derslerde başarılı olması meziyet sayılamazdı ki. Ne vardı yani, daha iki yaşındayken okula giden bir çocuk gibi tane tane konuşabiliyorsa? Dört yaşında okumayı sökmüş de ne olmuştu. Yedi yaşındaki bir çocuğun, Poe'nun tüm şiirlerini sular seller gibi ezberlemiş olmasının nesini takdir etsinlerdi ki?

"Bildiğini biliyorum," dedi Lily aceleyle. "Elbette aptal değilsin. Sirius, sadece şaka yapıyordum. O-onu kastetmemiştim, aslına bakarsan aklıma bile gelmedi. Sadece, sersemliğinden ötürü, yani senin hastalığınla hiçbir alakası yok-"

"Anladım."

"Çok özür dilerim."

"Önemli değil. İstemeden olduğunu biliyorum, sadece... Aklıma böyle annemin..."

"Biliyorum Sirius. Gerçekten üzgünüm."

"Evet," dedi Sirius iç çekerek. "Biliyorsun."

"Eğer alınmayacaksan, bir şey söyleyebilir miyim? Annenden gerçekten tiksiniyorum."

"Neden alınayım ki?"

"Bilmem. Bazen insanlar... Sevgililerine ve akrabalarına hakaret eden tek kişi olmak isterler. Tıpkı çok çirkin olduğunu söyleyerek iltifat almaya çalışmak gibi. Karşıdaki de onaylarsa, darılırsın."

"Ben darılmadım. Hatta doğruyu söylemek gerekirse, ondan tiksinmeseydin, ben senden tiksinecektim."

"Haklısın. Öyle tiksinilesi bir kadın ki, artık tiksinçliği öznel değil nesnel olmuş."

"Öyle tiksinilesi ki, babamın yerinde olsam onu boşayıp bir trolle kaçardım."

"Öyle tiksinilesi ki, gördüğüm zaman istemsizce titriyorum ve yüzüm buruşuyor."

"Hey o bana da oluyor!" diyerek güldü Sirius, ve elini havaya kaldırdı. Lily de ona bir beşlik çaktı.

"Biliyor musun, hep annenden bahsediyorsun Sirius. Yani, şikayet ettiğin daha çok o. Peki ya baban? Sanırım... annen kadar korkutucu değil?"

"A yo, onun kadar korkutucu değil. Annem babamın yanında incir çekirdeği kalır."

"Tanrım?!"

"Sadece annemle ilgili anlatacak daha çok şeyim var çünkü dırdır yapmayı seven bir kadın, ve yazın sürekli dip dibeyiz. Babamın yüzünü pek görmeyiz, gördüğümüzde de tükürmek isteriz. Eve çok geç gelir. Bazen hiç gelmez... Yine de Lily, onun hakkındaki her şeyden nefret ediyorum. Dişlerinden bile."

Sirius'u az buçuk tanıyan herkesin çok iyi bildiği şeylerden biri de, şiddetin her türünden nefret ettiğiydi. Bilmedikleriyse bunun çok barışçıl biri olduğundan değil, babası Orion'un ona yaşattığı tramvaların bir sonucu olduğuydu.

Pıt deyip annesinin burnundan düşen Sirius'un babasından aldıkları, ikinci ismi ve köpek dişlerinden ibaretti. Sirius onun dişlerinden ne kadar dehşete düşüyorsa, o da Sirius'un saçları için aynı hisleri paylaşıyordu. Birinin kabusları haykıran bir ağzın kuzey ve güneyinden sivrilen koca dişlerini içerirken, ötekininde oğlunun uzun saçları vardı.

Genç adamın dişlere için duyduğu mide bulantısı yıllar öncesine dayanıyordu. Hatırlayabildiği en eski anılarından birinde, babası değneğini sırtına onu yürüyemeyecek hale getirene dek vurduğu için yüzüstü uzanmış, birkaç ev cini tarafından kremleniyor, ve annesinin mürebbiyesine bu hafta evlerine hiç gelmemesini söylenen mektubu yazışını izliyordu. Değnek inip kalkarken babası ona hep cevabını duymak istemediği sorular sorar, bunu yaparken de "He?! Söyle! Cevap ver bana!" gibi sözcükler haykırdığı için kocaman dişleri ön plana çıkardı.

Babanın saç tiksintisinin ardında yatan sebebiniyse bilmiyoruz ama, Sirius bunun için bir teori üretmişti. Her sabah evden çıkıp işe gitmeden önce ayakkablıktaki aynanın karşısına geçer, gömleğinin kollarını ve yakasını düzeltir, sonra ince bir tarakla bıyıklarını tarardı. Bu tarağı ne zaman kafasına götürse, sahip olduğu bir tutam teli bir oraya yatırır, bir buraya yatırır, ama ne yaparsa yapsın kelliğini örtecek bir saç modeli bulamazdı. Sirius en sonunda tarağı öfleyerek yerine bırakışını kıs kıs gülerek izler, babasının kendisini kıskanmasından pis bir zevk alırdı.

"O nasıl birisi?"

"Havlayan köpek ısırmaz derler ya, heh, o o lafın canlı kanıtı işte. Annem çok bağırır, ama seyrek cezalandırır. Cezaları da oda hapsi, aç bırakmak, dilkilit büyüsü gibi şeylerdir. Babam ona söylediğin ters bir lafta seni odanın öbür ucuna yapıştırır, duvarda izin çıkar. Bak, bir de sinirlendiğinde kafası böyle sallanır işte," Sirius gözlerini pörtletip çenesini kaldırdı ve başını deli bir adam gibi titretti. "Yanakları bıngıl bıngıl olur, gülmekle korkmak arası bir yerde sıkışırsın."

Lily onun taklidine kaşlarını çatarak güldü ve, "Bana ürkütücü geldi açıkçası," dedi. "Peki Sirius, bundan hiç kimsenin haberi olmadı mı? Amcan Alphard, filan? Onlara söylemedin mi, belki bir şey yapabilirlerdi."

"Ne yapacaktı ki?"

"Yani, Bakanlık'a ihbar filan etselerdi..."

"Aslında on üç yaşın altındakiler üzerinde lanet, hatta herhangi küçük bir büyü bile kullanmak yasaktır. Bakanlık'ın kulağına giderse çocuğunu elinden bile alırlar. İkisi de bunu biliyordu, o yüzden... kendilerince bir sistem geliştirmişlerdi..."

"Merlin..."

"Annemin taşlı bastonları vardı, babamın da kemerleri. Ben biraz büyüdükten sonra, onları Regulus'un da üzerinde kullanmaya başladılar. Ben tartaklanmaya alışmıştım ama, Reg dört yaşındayken, onun kolunu çimzirdiğini gördüğümde... Anneme resmen saldırmıştım." Hafifçe güldü. "Şamatayı görmeliydin."

"Sirius... Böyle bir şeye nasıl gülebiliyorsun?"

"Ama öyle komikti ki! Merlin, çizgi film gibiydi. Beni kovalamaya başlamıştı, oradan oraya zıplıyor, koltukların tepesine çıkarak kaçmaya çalışıyordum..." Şimdi iyice kahkaha atmaya başlamıştı. Lily elini onun omzuna koydu, ve sıvazlamaya başladı.

"Sinirden gülüyorsun, değil mi?"

"Elbette sinirden gülüyorum, Merlin! Kabus gibiydi!" Dirseklerini dizlerine, başını da ellerinin arasına aldı. "Dört yaşındaydı Lily. Lanet olası _dört_. Konuşmayı bile bilmiyordu."

"Bilmiyor muydu? Nasıl yani, dört yaşındayken konuşamıyor muydu Regulus?"

"Hayır, çok geç konuştu. Onun sakat veya dilsiz olduğunu zannediyorduk...Suçu bizimkilere atıyorum. Bence evdeki gerginliği hissediyordu. Annemle babam kavga etmelerine, ev cinlerine bağırmalarına veya bana vurmalarına şahit oldu. Yüzlerce defa."

"Gerçekten... Bazen hala kekeliyor," dedi Lily dehşet içinde. "Çok zor bir çocukluk geçirdiniz Sirius. Keşke yapabileceğim bir şey olsaydı. O eve dönmenizi gerçekten istemiyorum."

Sirius iç çekti, kollarını kavuşturarak arkasına yaslandı. "Regulus istiyor ama. Orada öyle mutlu."

"Bak, bunu hiç anlamıyorum işte. Ona da zarar verdiklerini söylüyorsun?"

"Yo, ben Gryffindor ve bir _hain_ çıktıktan sonra, aniden gözlerinde Reg bir küçük tanrı oldu. Hem, o benim gibi olay çıkartmayı seven biri de değildi. Uslu bir çocuktu doğuştan, elbette ara ara dayak yerdi ama çoğunlukla annemlerin dediklerini yerine getirirdi. Zamanla gözlerine girmeyi başardı. Bunun için ondan tiksiniyorum." Sirius sinirle dişlerini sıktı, ve saçlarını kökünden koparırcasına avuçladı.

"Tiksinme, Sirius. Herkes senin gibi değil ki. Sen de diyorsun, o onlardan biri olmaya yatkınmış zaten. Seni seven ve sana değer veren bir aileye minnet borcu duyarsın. Hatalarını göremezsin, sana benzedikleri için yaptıklarını doğru bulur ve hürmet gösterirsin. İnsanın ailesinden kopması hiç de kolay değil."

"Biliyor musun, haklısın Lily. Eski halimi gözümün önüne getiriyorum... İkinci sınıfa kadar onların takdirini kazanmak için kıçımı yırtıyordum."

Kız sırıttı. "Gryffindor diye bağırdığında Seçmen Şapka'yla kavga etmiştin."

Sirius da güldü. "Hakikaten, nasıl oldu da Gryffindor olmaktan utandım ben? Halbuki burada olduğum için dünyanın en şanslı insanıyım. Bu binanın sıradan insanlarını seviyorum, anlıyor musun? Gösterişsiz, içi dışı bir. Burada zengin safkan övüngenliği kimseye sökmez. Gerçek bir aslan olmalısın. Yüreğin olmalı kabul görebilmek için, diğer her şey yalan. Ve yürekliden kastım da cesur değil. Yürekli; yani kalbi var, yani yaşıyor."

"Slytherinlara da yüreksiz diyemeyiz ki ama, sonuçta Mary MacDonald da onlardan biri."

"Elbette, fakat yürek onların önem listelerinde birinci sırada da değil, di mi? Onları etkileyen şey asalet, zarafet, ihtişam, güç, mevki... Bunların hepsi bende var. Fakat hiçbirinin işe yaramayacağını bana siz gösterdiniz."

"Doğru söylüyorsun. Bunu Slytherin'da öğrenemeyeceğinden eminim."

"Yani, orada olsam yakamı Blacklerden nasıl sıyırırdım bilmem. Bu kravat, ben daha istemeden onların kıçıma tekmeyi basmasını sağladı. Şimdi düşününce, iyi de yapmışlar diyorum. Başına gelen kötü şeylere, insan gözyaşları kuruduktan sonra şükrediyor. İlk yıllarımı hatırlıyor musun Lily?"

Lily acıyla gözlerini yumdu. "Hatırlamaz olur muyum? Herkes sana zorbalık ediyordu. Gryffindorlar Black olduğun için, Blackler Gryffindor olduğun için."

Sirius güldü. "Gryffindorları anlıyorum fakat, beni o kadar dışlamalarına rağmen neden Blacklere yaranmaya çalıştım, hiçbir zaman anlayamayacağım. Yani, hangi kafayla, di mi?"

"Çocuktun Sirius. Her çocuk ailesince sevilmek ister."

Sirius gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı, ama gözlerinde yaşlar vardı. "O züppelerin sevgisine ihtiyacım yok."

"Belki onları sevseydin, yanlarından ayrılmakta zorlanacaktın. Bir savaşın ortasındayız sonuçta, ve yerimizden emin olmalıyız, değil mi?"

"Evet," diye mırıldandı Sirius.

Lily'nin aklına kendi ailesi gelmişti. Yoldaşlık'a katıldığını onlara nasıl söyleyecekti? Nasıl açıklayacaktı ki, eğer bir gün görevden vücudu lanetlerin izleriyle yer yer kararmış dönerse? Bir daha akrabalarını görebilecek miydi acaba?

Belki de Petunia haklıydı. Büyü, hiç de imrenilecek bir özellik değildi. O bunu kıskandığı için söylemişti ama, Lily tecrübelerinin sonucunda varıyordu bu kanıya. Sihir güç demekti; güç de sorumluluk, doyumsuzluk, ve altından kalkamayacağınız daha bir sürü iğrenç şeyi beraberinde getirirdi.

Etrafına bakıp Hogwarts mektubunun hayatına getirdikleri ve götürdükleri arasındaki farkı karşılaştırdığında, gördüğü şuydu: Ondan ailesini, doğup büyüdüğü kasabayı, çocukluk arkadaşlarını, ve _kız kardeşini_ almıştı. Karşılığında bir asa, sivri uçlu bir şapka ve onu sırtından bıçaklayan bir arkadaş sunmuştu.

Sessizliğin ardından "Senle Regulus... Sizin de mi Hogwarts'a başladıktan sonra mı aranız böyle açıldı?" diye sordu kız.

"Aslına bakarsan Lily, aramız hiç açık değildi. Sadece konuşmuyorduk, ama birbirimizin yanında olduğumuzu biliyorduk işte."

"Neden geçmişten bahseder gibi söylüyorsun?"

Sirius'un yüzü kasıldı. "Noel arifesinden beri küsüz."

"Neden?"

Çocuk yutkunarak boğazındaki yumruyu yok etmeye çalıştı, ama yine de sesi boğuk çıkmıştı: "Ona vurdum."

Lily ofladı. "Sirius..."

"B-biliyorum, hiçbir şey söylemene gerek yok. Hepsini hak ediyorum. Yani... canavarın biriyim ben."

"Sirius, sen kimseye vurmazsın ki. Acıdığın için derste kullandığımız böcekleri kafesten dışarı salıyordun."

"Haklısın, vurmam. İstememiştim zaten, ben-ne olduğunu bile anlamadığım bir andı."

"Anlatmak ister misin?"

Sirius iç çekti, ve bir kez daha başladı. "Ailem... Ailem Noel'den önce bana bir mektup göndermişti. Bu Noeli de ailem değil, 'bana hiçbir faydası olmayan soysuz sopsuzların' yanında geçirirsem,artık bütün şansımın bittiğini söyleyen bir mektup. Gelip özür dileyecek, tövbe edecek, ve eğer onlara biraz saygım varsa bu işleri bırakacakmışım. Onlar da beni miraslıktan men etmeyecekmiş, bu sayede."

"Bu insanlar gerizekalı mı, sen konuşurken hiç dinlemişler mi?"

"Değil mi? Onlara kalsa bu teklifte bile bulunmayacak, beni reşit olduğum an soy ağacından sileceklermiş. Yapsalarmış keşke! Ama Regulus benim için hala bir umut bulunduğunu, buzları kırma vaktinin geldiğini söyleyince razı olmuşlar. Reg'i bulup ondan hesap sordum. Benim bu konuda ne kadar ciddi olduğumu artık anlamasını söyledim, bu basit bir süreç veya ergenlik asabiyeti filan değil. Bu benim seçtiğim yol, ben savaşın bu tarafındayım. Fakat o anlamak istemedi. Tatilde eve dönmem için ısrar etmeye başlayınca tartıştık. beni rahat bırakmasını söyledim, ama dinlemedi. En sonunda... En sonunda koluma yapıştığı bir ara, kendimi elinden kurtarmaya çalışırken... onu ittim." Sesi bu kısımda boğuklaştı yine. "O da yere düştü, çünkü öyle çelimsiz ki..."

"Sirius..."

"Ve-ve onu yerde oturup çenesinden akan kanı tutmaya çalışmasını izledim. Özür bile dileyemedim, Lily, çekip gittim. Korkağın biriyim."

"Dinle. Sen korkak filan değilsin, tamam mı? Sadece... Sadece özür dilemesini bilmiyorsun, çünkü gururlusun. _Gereksiz_ gururlu. Belki de biz Gryffindorların sahip olduğu bir özelliktir bu. Bunun için canını sıkma. Küs olduğunuzu filan da düşünme, Reg eminim sana kızgın değil. Hatta muhtemelen, o da senin ona kızgın olduğunu zannediyor."

"Gerçekten mi?"

"Kesinlikle. Onu annenden korumaya çalıştığını söylememiş miydin? Benim buradan çıkardığım, sen onu hep koruyup kolladın, ona zarar gelmesini hiçbir zaman istemedin. O ailesini sevdiği için belki sana kızgın, ama bunu senin iyi niyetle yaptığını biliyor. Bunu o gün fark etmişti. Bir çocuğun bunu hissetmeyeceğini mi sanıyorsun? Sen onun kalbine çok önceden yerleştin."

"Beni manipüle etmeye çalıştığını zannetmiştim, tıpkı diğer sürüngenlerin yaptığı gibi. Ama şimdi düşünüyorum da, belki de sadece ağabeyini yanında istiyordu, değil mi? Regulus da Karanlık Lord'u tam anlamıyla takdir etmiyor. O da yaptığı şeylerin acımasızca olduğunu biliyor, ama korkuyor."

"Onu suçlayamayız. O adamla aynı fikirde, ve önünde sadece iki şık var. Ondan seninle gelmesini isteyemezsin."

"Ama ben de onunla gidemem." Sirius başını kaldırıp ona baktı, az önce dünyanın en acı şeyini fark etmiş gibiydi. Gözleri kocaman olmuştu, ve içlerinde büyük bir ızdırap vardı.

Lily boğazının düğümlendiğini hissetti. Onun bakışlarına daha fazla dayanamayarak, kollarını boynuna doladı, ve gözlerini yumdu. Sirius da sarılışına karşılık verince, kız iki yana sallanmaya başladı. Lily sarılırken hep böyle yapardı. İnsanları bebek sallar gibi sallamayı severdi.

Dakikalarca öyle hafif hafif sallandılar. Lily Sirius'un sırtını sıvazlarken düşünüp taşınsın diye hiçbir şey söylemedi. Sonunda çocuk kendisi konuştu:

"Çok az zamanımız kaldı."

"Biliyorum," dedi Lily geri çekilerek.

"Yarın ilk iş gidip ondan özür dileyeceğim."

Kız gülümseyerek, "Bunu duyduğuma çok sevindim," dedi. "Kardeşini kaybetmiş olmanın acısı hiçbir şeyinkine benzemez. Özellikle de sizi ayıran kader değil, kararlarınızsa."

"Biliyor musun Lily, harikasın. Ve tesellide berbat filan da değilsin." Dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak başını iki yana salladı. "Teşekkür ederim."

"Aoov, Esas ben teşekkür ederim Sirius! Bütün bunları anlatacak kadar güveniyorsun bana."

"Evet, o da neydi öyle? Bana Veritaserum mu içirdin, bu kadar çabuk dökülmeme inanamıyorum."

"Ben inanabiliyorum. Gecenin bu saatleri insanın bünyesinin en zayıf olduğu vakitlerdir. Uykunda ölme ihtimalinin en fazla olduğu, ve biraz dürtüklendiğinde sırlarını dökülmeye en meyilli olduğun saatler. "

"Hadi ya?" Yüzüne muzip bir ifade oturmuştu. "Pekala, Evans..." Lily daha sesinin tonundan, aptalca bir şey söyleyeceğini tahmin ederek güldü ve gözlerini devirdi. "O zaman, ben sana sırlarımı açtım. Sıra sende. Söyle bakalım, acaba senin de aklının köşelerinden geçen, bastırdığın dürtülerin var mı?"

"Sirius..."

"Mesela... James'le süpürge odasına sızmak..."

"Tanrım-"

"Sonra onunla çılgınlar gibi öpüşmek..."

"Gerçekten yeter! İğrençsin Sirius, bunu ölsem istemem."

"Birazcık bile mi?"

"Hayır!"

"Saçlarını da mı avuçlamak istemezsin?"

"...Hayır."

Sirius gene sırıttı. "Bana biraz tereddüt ettin gibi geldii!"

"Sirius! Çok gıcıksın. Buna devam edersen yumruğu yiyeceksin, seninle konuştuğuma pişman ediyorsun"

"Tamam, özür dilerim."

"Potter lafını açma artık!"

"Açmayacağım," deyip gülümsedi Sirius, ama tipinde _kesinlikle_ açacakmış gibi bir hal vardı.

"İyi," dedi kız huysuzca kollarını kavuşturarak. Sonra bu konudan kurtulmak adına, "Ne okuyorsun?" diye sordu. Sirius cevap vermek yerine kitabını uzattı. "Astronomi!"

"Geometri."

"He, evet." Lily kitabı alıp sayfalarını çevirdi, içi rengarenkti. Üçgenler pembe, kareler yeşil, ve altıgenler maviydi. Belli ki Sirius'un şekilleri ayırt edebilmesi için bu şekilde büyülenmişti. "Niye Astronomi almıyorsun, senin inek olan olduğunu zannediyordum."

Sirius güldü. "Neden, herkes gibi Remus'un inek olduğuna inanmıyor musun?"

"Öf, hadi. Çarpma işlemini parmaklarıyla yapıyor çocuk!"

"Katılıyorum. Çok kitap okuduğu için entel filan sanıyorlar. Halbuki _hangi_ kitabı okuduğuna bağlı. Remus vıcık anne kitapları okuyor."

"Vaov! Sirius Black'ten büyük sözler. Peki, sizin görüşlerinizi alalım Bay Black. Bize ufkumuzu genişletecek bir kitap önerisinde bulunur musunuz?"

"Elbette. Hmmm.... Ozan Beedle'dan masallar."

"Ne?"

"Ne?"

"Ozan Beedle mı? Gerçekten kaliteliymiş. Kaç yaşındasın, altı mı? O kitap annelerin yatmadan önce okudukları...türden bir şey... özür dilerim," diye fısıldadı Lily. "Merlin, bugün neyim var benim?"

Tabi ya, tam bir salaktı işte. Annesi Sirius'a masal filan okumamıştı ki, elbette yeni öğrenecekti. Şekilci Safkan ailelerin yapmaya bayıldığı bir şeydi bu- çocuklarını doğurup bir daha asla yüzlerine bakmamak.

"Sıkma canını. Senin de kafan çok dolu."

"Çok özür dilerim."

"Tamam, üzülmedim. Gerçekten. Çünkü aklıma 1. sınıfta James'in bize kitap okuduğu zamanlar geldi."

Lily güldü. "Öyle mi yapardı?"

"Evet. Aslına bakarsan hepsi Remus'un bize uyku öncesi tekrarına zorlamasıyla başladı. Bende Diskalikuli olduğunu öğrenince de, James bunu bana notlarını okuyarak devam ettirdi. Sonra bir gün Jamese Remusun romanlarından birini verdim, okumasını istedim, ve bir geleneğe dönüşmüştü bile. Okuduğu ilk kitap da, Ozan Beedle'ındı."

"Bu çok tatlı... Artık yapmıyor musunuz?"

"Artık kocaman olduk, şuan öyle bir şey yapmaya kalksa birimiz ağzına çorap tıkmadan beş kelime okuyamaz herhalde. Hem, uyumamak sadece çocukken dünyanın en zevkli şeyiymiş gibi geliyor. Sonra uyku hobin oluyor."

"Lily gülerek, "Beni anlattın az önce," dedi.

"Yani. Öyle işte." Sirius omuzlarını silkti. "Demem o ki Lily... James harika biridir."

Kız inleyerek başını geriye attı. "Ondan bahsetmeyi ne zaman keseceksin?"

"Hiçbir zaman."

"Sorumsuz arkadaşından hoşlanmayacağım."

"Yanılıyorsun. Onun bencil olduğunu zannediyorsun, ama öyle değil. Sadece... Sadece kendine odaklı yaşıyor, bu bencil olduğunu göstermez ki. Cesaret, gerektiği zaman kendi sonunu düşünmeyip, harekete geçebilmektir. Onun sorumsuz olmadığın bal gibi de biliyorsun. Arkadaşının, benim, ve hepimizin götünü kurtardığı gün anlamıştın bunu."

"Neyden bahsediyorsun, Sirius?"

"Snape'in Baraka'ya gittiği günden. Onu içeri girmeye ikna ettiğimi öğrendiğinde halini görmeliydin. Snape'ten nefret eder, yine de hayatını kurtarmak için can havliyle koşmuştu."

"Bekle, ne? Onu ikna ettiğini mi- ne?"

Ortalığa sessizlik çöktü, Sirius alt dudağını ısırdı. 

"Bana- bana oraya gitmek için... onu _zorladığını_ mı söylüyorsun?" Hızla ayağa fırladı.

"Hayır!"

"Baraka'ya girdiği için ona kızmıştım!"

"Hayır! Lily, yanlış anlıyorsun! Ben... Ben sadece, orada onu bekleyen bir şey olduğunu söyledim, o da meraklandı çünkü karga burnu her şeye sokmaya bayılır-"

"NE!" Lily onun üzerine yürüdü. "Orada onu bekleyen şey NEYDİ!"

"B-bilmiyorum?!" dedi Sirius telaşla. "Yani, oranın tehlikeli olduğunu herkes bilir, d-değil mi? Sadece, biraz başının belaya girmesini ve- ceza almasını filan istemiştim!"

"Snape bana neredeyse ÖLDÜĞÜNÜ söyledi! Orada başına geleceklerin gayet bilincindeydin Black, bana yalan söyleme!"

"Söylemiyorum!" Lily'nin ani tepkisi ve soyadıyla hitap edişi üzerine Sirius, biraz gücendiğini hissetti. "Hala onu savunabilmene inanmıyorum."

"Onu o olduğu için savunmuyorum! Onun yerinde kim olsa sana kızardım!"

"Bak, ben..."

"Bunu nasıl yaparsın? Bağıran Baraka'nın ne kadar tehlikeli olduğunu biliyordun! Nasıl yapabildin?! Sev bana ölümün kıyısından döndüğünü söyledi!"

"Bu konu hakkında hiçbir şey bilmeden bana bağırma sakın! Belli ki olayı sadece _Sev'in_ tarafından dinlemişsin Evans."

"Bir insanın canını tehlikeye atmayı nasıl açıklayabilirsin ki?!"

"Açıklayamam! Fakat gözüm dönmüştü, tamam mı? Daha sonra ben de çok pişman oldum."

"Gözünü bu kadar döndürecek ne olmuş olabilir, Merlin için!"

"Snape KÜFREDİYORDU! Muggle olduğu için Remus ve annesini AŞAĞILIYORDU!" _Ve ben de ona Remus'un yapabileceklerini göstermek istedim,_ diye devam ettirdi cümlesini içinden.

Lily derin derin nefes almaya devam etti.

"Ya, işte!"

"Hala onu öldürmek için bir sebep değil."

"Olmadığını biliyorum, fakat ondan sonra benimle düelloya tutuştu, ve ne yaptı biliyor musun?" Sirius hışımla, neredeyse yırtarcasına gömleğinin kolunu sıyırdı ve omzuna kadar açtı. Orada dirseğinden başlayıp, yukarı doğru uzanan kalın, derin bir iz vardı.

"Kara büyü," diye fısıldadı Lily tereddüt bile etmeden.

"İyi birisi değil o. Görmüyor musun?"

Görüyordu elbette, gözleri açılmıştı artık. Çapulcular zalimdi, ama Snape de sütten çıkmış ak kaşık değildi hani. Bunu her geçen gün daha da iyi fark ediyordu. Ve aklından geçenleri dile getirmek üzereyken, onunla göz göze geldi. Sirius'un onay bekleyen bakışlarıyla. _Suçu başkasının üzerine atıyor_ , dedi içinden. _Hatasını hoş göstermeye çalışıyor. Zalimliğine bahane buluyor. Severus gibi._

Aynı saflığı tekrar göstermeyecekti.

"Hayır!" Başını sallayarak geri çekildi. "İyi olmayan sensin, başına ne geleceğini bile bile onu ölüme gönderen sensin! Snape sadece çocuk! O güçlerini nasıl kontrol edeceğini bilmiyor ki, kendini kaptırmış sadece!"

"Snape bunun nelere mal olacağını gayet iyi biliyor, salak değil!"

"Sirius, sen onu öfkelendiriyor, gururunu kırıyorsun, o da ilk fırsatta sana yapabildiğini yapıyor! Çünkü kendini savunmasının başka yolu yok! Sense onu _Baraka'ya_ yolluyorsun, Merlin aşkına, ve bunu planlı yapıyorsun! Onu bir anlık öfkeyle öldürmeye çalışmadın! Bunu resmen planladın!" Lily bağırmaktan boğazının acımaya başladığını hissedince sustu ve soluklandı. "Size inanmıyorum," dedi tükürür gibi, sonra da çekip gitti.

Kızlar yatakhanesine çıkan merdivenleri tırmanırken, Sirius arkasından seslenmemişti bile.

 


	6. Sirius'un Anıları

Sirius uzun zaman önce- epey bir uzun zaman önce, hatırlayabildiğinin de öncesinde- anne ve babasının  _küçük yıldızıydı_. Ne zaman doğru ve takdire şayan bir davranışta bulunsa, annesinin harcamakta pek cimrice davrandığı gülümsemelerinden birini almaya hak kazanır, ve kulağına şöyle fısıldanırdı:  _"Sen benim en parlak yıldızımsın."_

Koşmayı henüz öğrendiğinde (o yürüme ve emeklemeyle vakit kaybetmemişti, kişiliği hakkındaki ilk ipuçlarını vererek,  _koşmaya_  başlamıştı) Bakanlık'ta işlerin yolunda gittiği, Voldemort'un adının yaygın olmadığı dönemlerde, babası işten eve mutlu gelir ve şöyle bağırırdı: "Hanimiş gökyüzünün en parlak yıldızı?"Yıldızın kendisinden önce sesi gelirdi: "Buydayıııım!" Ardından bir çift parlak göz, ve etrafında zıplayan Merinos saçlar. 

Büyüdükçe yıldız olduğunu, _onların_  yıldızı olduğunu daha az duyar oldu. Ama önemli değildi, çünkü yıldız olduğunu biliyordu Sirius. Regulus da yıldızdı, ama Sirius en parlağıydı. Sadece artık bebek olmadıkları için nazlamıyorlardı onları, hepsi bu. Sirius böyle düşünüyordu.

Ta ki sormaması gereken sorular ve dile getirmemesi gereken fikirleri ortaya atana dek. Ailesi ve düşüncelerinden şüphe ediyordu artık, ve buna gereğinden erken bir yaşta başlamıştı. Sirius sorguluyordu, kafa yoruyor ve anlamaya çalışıyordu. Onlarsa aradığı soruların cevabını vermemekte ısrarcıydı, sadece susup oturmasını, kabul etmesini bekliyorlardı. Aslına bakarsanız onlar, soruların cevaplarını kendileri de bilmiyorlardı.  **  
**

**(1965)**

_"Bir daha asla, ama_ asla _," Diye tembihliyordu Walburga, "Buna elini sürmeyeceksin Sirius. Duyuyor musun beni? Asla." Bir elinde çocuğun kulağı, öbürkünde kırmızı ruju vardı. Bir kısmı kemirilmişti, çoğunluğu da Sirius'un dudağındaydı._ _"_

 _"Ama_ neden? _"_

_Gözleri kocaman ve suluydu, Walburga bu görüntü karşısında içinin yumuşadığını hissederek kulağını sıkmayı bıraktı. "Çünkü Sirius," dedi omzunu kavrayarak, "Merlin ruj süren çocuklardan hiç ama hiç hoşlanmaz. İlk defa yaptığın için seni affetti, ama ısrar edersen lanetlenebilirsin."_ _  
_

_"Neeee?" Büyük bir şokla içini çekti çocuk._

_"Bunu istemezsin, değil mi?" Cevap olarak hararetli bir baş sallaması almıştı. "Evet, çünkü çok kötü bir şey. Şimdi uslu dur ve annenin sözünü dinle." Ayağa kalkmaya yeltendiğinde eteğinin çekildiğini hissetti. Sirius'u bunun centilmence olmadığı konusunda binlerce defa uyarmıştı, bin birinci defa için ağzını açtığındaysa, çocuk ondan önce davranmıştı._ _  
_

_"Sen de lanetlendin mi?!"_

_Kadın kaşlarını çattı. "Hayır. Kadınlar ruj sürdüklerinde lanetlenmezler, ama erkekler lanetlenirler. Sen bir erkeksin, kızların yaptığı şeyleri yapmamalısın."_ _  
_

_"İyi ama neden?"_

_"Çünkü Merlin öyle söylüyor."_ _"_

_Ama neden?"_

_"Çünkü öyle istiyor!"_ _  
_

_"Ama NEDEN?"_

_"ÇÜNKÜ--" diye haykırdı kadın, dudakları sinirle büzülmüştü, "--İ-işte! Bu konu hakkında daha fazla soru istemiyorum, doğru odana!"_ _"_

_Ama nedeen-"_

Çat! _Sirius yanağına inen tokadın yarattığı şokla birkaç saniye durdu, sonra yaygarayı kopardı. Onları uzaktan endişeyle izlemekte olan Andromeda koşup onu kollarının arasına aldı..._ **  
**

**(1967)**

**_  
_ ** _"Keşke öyle demeseydin," diyordu Regulus, elini çocuksu mimiklerle ağabeyinin sırtında indirip kaldırırken. Okşayışı pek rahatlatıcı değildi, hatta sıyrıklarını sızlatıyordu biraz. Ama Sirius bunu fark etmiyordu, birinin onu okşamak istediğini bilmek yetiyordu ona. "Annemin o lafa ne kadar kızdığını biliyorsun. Uslu çocukların ağzına hiç yakışmıyor."_ _  
_ __  


_Sirius başını kollarının arasından hırsla kaldırdı ve, "O deyince bir şey olmuyor da, ben deyince niye oluyor?!" diye bağırdı. "Sen de iyice annem gibi konuşur oldun, Reg. Onun cümlelerinin aynısını tekrarlıyorsun. Baksana, o zaman_ piç _de desene? O bize hep diyor, nasıl olsa! Hadi, söyle!_ Piç! _"_

_"Hiğğ!" Küçük kardeş elleriyle ağzını kapattı ve geri çekildi._ _  
_ __  


_"Esas piç_ kendisi. _Bir gün büyüyüp kocaman olduğumda bunu ona söyleyeceğim! Evde piç, piç diye bağıracağım!"_

_"Sirius, yalvarırım! Annem aşağıda... Böyle dediğini duyarsa seni bu sefer kesin öldürür!"_ _  
_ __  


_Öldürüldüğü düşüncesi gözünün önünde canlanınca Sirius'un yüzü, bir ağlama dalgasıyla daha kasıldı ve burnunu çekip hızla arkasını döndü. Sonra yüzünü yastığına gömüp, burnunu fırk fırk çekerek, "Ölmek istiyorum," dedi anlaşılmaz harflerle. Daha doğrusu, sadece onu her ağladığında dinleyen Regulus'un anlayabileceği harflerle._

_Ölmeyi gerçekten de istemişti. Ya da en azından ölü numarası yapıp, etrafında insanların koşuşturduğunu görmeyi. Annesinin suçlulukla kendini yerden yere atışını, insanların sırayla eğilip cansız bedenine bakışını, oyunlarına kendisini davet etmeyen çocukların ağlayışını ve hatta babasının üzüldüğünü. Belki o zaman değerini anlarlardı. Belki, çok küçük bir ihtimalle de olsa, "Keşke ölmeseydin," derlerdi. O zaman bu bile Sirius'u canlandırmaya yeterdi._ _  
_ __  


_"İntihar edeceğim..."_

_"Sakın, annem seni öldürür!"_ _  
_ __  


_Küçük Regulus elini bir saniyeliğine ağzına sokacak olmuş, sonra iğne batmış gibi geri çekip yüzünü buruşturarak dilini ceketinin koluyla kurulamıştı. Sirius ağzına ne tadının geldiğini biliyordu, annesi tırnaklarını yememesi için yine o acı ojelerden birini sürmüştü. Sirius bu hataya birkaç defa düştükten sonra tırnaklarını ve etrafındaki etleri ısırıp durmayı koparmış, en sonunda ojelerden kurtulmuştu._

_Fakat bu süreç Regulus için kendisininki kadar kolay geçmiyordu galiba, çocuğun parmağı tedirgin hissettiği her an ağzındaydı. Walburga ona en sonunda bir eldiven takmak zorunda kalacaktı, çünkü tüm uğraşlarına rağmen Regulus'un tırnaklarını yine yamuktu, yine yamuktu. Belki de endişeleri Sirius'unkilerden daha fazla olduğu için, belki de onları daha çok içine attığı içindi. Ama Walburga işin bu kısmıyla ilgilenmiyordu. Walburga piyano çalan, güzel, temiz parmaklarla ilgileniyordu._ _  
_ __  


_Burnunu çekti ve "Salak," dedi Sirius kardeşine, kan çanağına dönmüş gözlerle. Sonra onu bileğinden çekip göğsüne bastırdı ve kollarını vücuduna doladı. "Senin hatırın için kalacağım, Reg. Bir de şekerlerin için. Cehennemde şekerlerini çalabileceğim başka bir salağı nasıl bulacağım?"_

_"Cehenneme gitmeyeceksin Sirius. Annem korkutmak için öyle diyor, sen de bizimle cennete geleceksin."_ _  
_ __  


_"Yanlırıyorsun Reg. Ben cehennemlikim, emin oldum artık. Çünkü annemin dediklerinden anladığım şu:_ ancak salaklar cennete gider. _"_

Yine de Sirius zamanla çenesini kapatmayı, haddini aşmamayı öğrenmişti. On bir yaşına basıp Hogwarts mektubunu aldığı sene artık ne değnek, ne dayak, ne de bir çimzik yiyordu. Anne ve babası umutluydu ondan, o da kendine güveniyordu. Ne yapması gerektiğini iyi biliyordu: doğru eve seçilecek, doğru insanlar arkadaşlık edecek, doğru öğretmenlerin takdirini kazanacak ve mezun olduğuna doğru bir meslek seçecekti. Bunları yaparsa eğer, belki onların yıldızı olabilirdi yine.

Fakat bu pek uzun sürmedi, gerçekleri arayan bir çocuğu ondan uzun süre saklayamazdınız. Dorğuya er ya da geç ulaşırdı, ve bu bazen James Potter ismindeki çalı kafalı başka bir çocuğun aracılığıyla olurdu.  **  
**

**(1971)**

_Şimdilerde o içeri girince insanların seslerini alçalttığı Gryffindor masasına 1971'de ilk oturduğunda, Sirius'un sırtından soğuk terler boşanıyordu. Omuzlarının üzerindeki başı küçük bir alev topuna dönüşmüş olmasına rağmen elleri buz gibi ve ıslaktı. Gözlerini gümüş kadehine dikmiş, sandalyesinin ucuna her an Seçmen Şapka tarafından çağrılıp yapılan yanlışlık için özür dilenmesini beklermiş gibi ilişmişti._ _  
_ __  


_"Bir yanlışlık olmalı... Bir yanlışlık olmalı..." diye mırıldanıyordu kendi kendine._

_"Katılıyorum," diye küstah bir ses geldi. Sirius başını kaldırdı, trendeki çocuktu bu._ O-oh _. Gözlerini Slytherin formalarına kötü kötü dikmişti._ _  
_ __  


_Bayan Black oğlunun Slytherin'a seçileceğinden son derece emin, Madam Malkin'den ona gıcır gıcır bir çift yeşil cübbe, kravat, ve hırka dikmesini istemişti. Sonra, gidip en pahalı iksir kitaplarını da almıştılar- ki müfredatla tamamen alakasızdı._

_Şimdi üzerindeki kat kat kıyafete rağmen, çırılçıplak hissediyordu. Salonun öbür başındaki masasından bütün yakın ve uzak kuzenleri ona yanlışlıkla basıp öldürdükleri bir pıtırkurda bakar gibi bakıyorlardı. Hiçbirinin yüzünde acıma yoktu... Şapka daha "GRYFF" demeden hepsi ağızlarındaki balkabağı sularını püskürtmüşlerdi, ama en sevmedikleri kuzenleri kanıbozuk damgası yemek üzere olduğundan, tiksintiyle karışık şeytani bir haz duyuyor gibiydiler.  
_ _  
_ _"Sen hepimiz için fazla iyisin, değil mi?" dedi James Potter, sararmış çocuğu iyice bozmaya niyetli. "Çöpçüler binasına girince afalladın. Çöpçüler, inekler, ve pofuduklar. Sizin için okulun geri kalanı bundan ibaret..."_ _  
_ __  


_"Şu asalete bak, tam bir Slytherin." dedi sarışın kızın biri alayla._

_"Seçmen Şapka Kaymak Birası'nı fazla kaçırdı herhalde," diye yorumladı bir başkası._ _  
_ __  


_Gözlüklü çocuk ona bir beşlik çakınca gülüştüler._

_Ve kimse bir yanlışlıktan ötürü Sirius'u çağırmadı._ **  
**

**(1972)**

_"Senin ailen aptal. Annen de, baban da. Annem sizin bütün sülalenizi örümcek bağlamış diyor. Takım elbiselerin içindeki mağara adamlarıymışsınız."_ _  
_

_"Kes sesini! Onlar aptal DEĞİL! Aptal sensin!"_

Sirius bunu dev bir öfkeyle haykırmıştı, ama okul yılı bitip aileler istasyonda çocuklarını karşılarken, arlarında geçen bu atışma gözünde canlandı tekrar. 

Bay ve Bayan Potter, 11 yaşındaki bir çocuğun ebeveynleri olmak için biraz fazla yaşlı olan çift, oğullarını öpüyor, sıkıyor, ve havaya kaldırıp döndürüyorlardı. Ona hala iki yaşındaymış gibi davranıyorlardı, Sirius  _süt kuzusu_  dedi içinden James'e.

Yine de kendi ailesini Potterlarınkiyle karşılaştırmadan edemedi. Annesinin soğuk eline uzandığında itilerek sendelemişti.  _"Elimi tutacak yaşta değilsin Sirius. Sen artık koca adam oldun."_  Hadi ya, peki kendi fikir ve terchilerini dile getirmeye çalıştığında nasıl  _daha çocuk_ oluyordu? **  
**

**(1972)**

_"Bir Gryffindor, fakat akıllara zarar bir zekası var." diyordu masanın baş ucundaki Orion. Ev sahibi olduğu için kimse sesini çıkarmaya yanaşmıyordu, fakat evlerine dönünce kadınlar arkasından dedikodusunu yapacak, erkekler bıyık altından kıs kıs güleceklerdi. "Notlarının hepsi de O. Hatta Tılsım bile. Dumbledore ile konuşmuştuk, tabii. Onu Slytherin'a, ait olduğu yere göndermesini istedik fakat, ihtiyar büyücünün ne inatçı olduğunu bilirsiniz..."_ _  
_ __  


_Lucius "O zaman niye Ravenclaw'da değil?"  diye mırıldanınca babası onu masanın altından tekmeledi, Bellatrix sırıttı._

_"Eh, belli ki seçmelerde bir yanlışlık olmuş," dedi Walburga Black, kişiliğine tamamen ters düşen mahcup bir tonda. "Ama bana sorarsanız bu Sirius'un küçük yüreğinde cesaretin de yer aldığını gösterir." Uzanıp Sirius'un yanağını iki parmağının arasında sıktığında, bu tür övgüleri duymaya hiç alışkın olmayan çocuğun yüzünde oluşan masum şaşkınlık ve sevinç ifadesini tarif etmemiz mümkün değil. Zira bunu yaparken yüreğimiz parçalara ayrılabilir, küçük kırıntılar halinde ortalığa saçılabilir._

_Herkes başlarıyla onayladı ama Lucius "Sirius'un tamamiyle Black kanından olduğundan emin miyiz?" diye fısıldamıştı._ _  
_ __  


_"Ne demek o, çocuk?" diye sordu babası._

_"Yani demek istediğim, saf bir Black'in Gryffindor'a girmesi mümkün değil, bir defa kanın taşıdığı bir asalet--"_ _  
_ __  


_"Saçma sapan konuşma da, yemeğini ye Lucius. Sirius elbette ki bir Black. Onu Bayan Black doğurdu, gözlerimizle gördük. Ziyaretinde hepimiz oradaydık."_

_"Hastanede başka bir bebekle karıştırılmış olma ihtimali yok mu yani?"_ _  
_ __  


_"Bence Sirius Bay Black'e hiç benzemiyor..." diye katıldı Bellatrix neşeli bir tonda._

_"Aman tanrım. Demek istediğin..."_ _  
_ __  


_Bellatrix alt dudağını ısırarak başını onaylarcasına salladı. Bay Malfoy, başta onları paylamak istediyse de, hafifçe sırıtmaktan kendini alamamıştı._

Kızıl-altın ile yeşil-gümüşün arasında sıkışıp kalmıştı Sirius. Yaz gelip eve döndüğünde kimse saygı duymuyordu ona. Çünkü tamam, Gryffindor olmasına rağmen ecdadına bağlılığını yitirmiyor ve kanıbozukların hiçbiriyle muhatap olmuyordu belki ama, o kırmızı üniformaların içinde hiçbir zaman  _tam olarak_  Black olamazdı ki. Walburga böyle düşündüğünü çevresine göstermiyordu, insanları Sirius'un gurur duyulabilir birisi olduğuna inandırmaya çalışıyordu çünkü itibarının düşmesinden ölesiye korkardı. Yine de kendi içinde bile itiraf edemese de, bir  _haini_  doğrumuş olduğu gerçeğinden kaçamayacağını biliyordu ve bu Sirius'u ondan soğutmaya yeterdi. Bırakın yıldız demeyi, oğluyla göz teması bile kurmuyordu artık.

Ve aile toplantılarında yaşadıkları bundan çok daha kötüydü. Okula başladığından bu yana hiç dayak yememişti ama, Gryffindor'a seçildiği için gördüğü psikolojik baskı dayaktan kat be kat beterdi. Küçümseyici bakışlar, iğneleyici sözler, ve o arkasını dönünce başlayan fısıltılar bitmek tükenmek bilmiyordu.   
Öte yandan, Hogwarts'ta yaşadıkları aynı işkencenin her geçen gün daha da yaratıcı yollarla tekrarından ibaretti. Sanki ailesi Gryffindor olduğu için Black olduğuna inanmıyor, arkadaşları Black olduğu için Gryffindor olduğuna inanmıyorlardı.   
O ilk iki sene boyunca, Sirius evden de, Hogwarts'tan da nefret etmişti. Sonraki seneler ise, sadece evden.   
 **  
**

**(1973)**

_"Bana bak," dedi Remus duvara yaslanmış, zorlukla oturan Sirius'a eğilerek. Sirius bakmadı, o da çenesinden tutup, "Bak bana!" diye tekrar etti. Sirius'un ateş saçan gözleri onunkilerle buluşmuştu. Dudağının kenarından ince bir çizgi halinde kan süzülüyordu ve cübbesi de pek çok yerinden yırtılmıştı._ _"Gryffindor değil misin sen? Ne diye sefiller gibi oturuyorsun burada?"_ _  
_

_"Görünen o ki değilmişim."_

_"Sana neler yaptıklarını gördüm," dedi Remus, Sirius'a sataşan Marlene, James ve Peter'ı kastederek. "Ve aileni nasıl savunduğunu da. Onların savunulacak bir tarafı yok ama, bu yaptığın yürekli bir davranıştı. Bu yüzden Seçmen Şapka'nın yanıldığını söyleyip durmayı bırak. Sen bir Gryffindor'sun, Gryffindor olman için Gryffindorların kabulüne ihtiyacın yok. Tabii eğer öyle olmaktan utanacaksan, tam bir gerizekalısın. Çünkü o arma yerlerde sürünmeyi hak etmiyor. Ayağa kalkmalı ve gururla giymelisin. Anlıyor musun beni?"_ _  
_

_Sirius başını onaylarcasına salladı._

_"Güzel," dedi çocuk, ve ona elini uzattı. Sirius tereddütle de olsa tutup ayağa kalktı. "Şimdi ne yapacağız, biliyor musun? Gidip fitil fitil burunlarından getireceğiz onların. Buna daha fazla maruz kalmayacaksın, çünkü sen de onlardan birisin. İsteseler de, istemeseler de saygı duymayı öğrenecekler sana. Onlara öğreteceğiz."_

Remus'un kollarından tuttuğu ve Sirius'un da suratına yumruğu çaktığı James Potter, o gün Sirius'u yoldaşı olarak kabul etmişti. Kendisine yapılan eziyetleri karşılıksız bırakması, ve aslanların armasını giymeyi hak etmediğini söylediğinde ona hak vermesi soğutmuştu çocuğu kendisinden hep. O bir Slytherin gibi davranmış, arkalarından iş çevirmişti. James kahvaltıda bardağının dibinden çıkan solucan ve dersin ortasında aniden uzayan kulak kıllarının Sirius'un işi olduğunu biliyordu. Ama onun istediği, gerçek bir karşılıktı. Beklediği kanıt buydu- okkalı bir yumruk. Daha sonra ebedi bir dostluğa yol açacak sıkı bir dayak.

O yaz Sirius odasının duvarına dev bir Gryffindor amblemi astı.

O yaz Walburga Black ilk kez Sirius'a  _"Nankör"_  ve  _"Adımızı çıkarttın"_  diye bağırdı.

Ve o yaz Regulus teselli etmek için Sirius'un odasına hiç uğramadı. **  
**


	7. Duyuru

Merhaba. 2016'da yazdığım ve yarım bıraktığım bu hikayeyi yayımlamaya devam ediyorum. Yazmaya devam eder miyim bilmiyorum, ama elimde olan bölümleri koyacağım. Gelen yorumlar için gerçekten teşekkür ederim. Umarım beğenirsiniz!

 

Önemli not: Bölüm sırasında birkaç değişiklik yaptım. 19 Temmuz'u sildim ve onun yerine Sirius'un Anıları'nı ekledim. Lütfen bir önceki bölüme dönün ve okuyun, kafa karışıklığı yaşamamak için.

**Author's Note:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkür ederim!


End file.
